The Night of the Two Boys And The President
by Andamogirl
Summary: Dr. Loveless strikes again, associated this time with another (villain) doctor, who loves to make drugs too. De-aging story, because Jim and Artemus are two cute little boys and I couldn't resist to have them turned into children again (see my story TNOT Little Man). Surrogate dad Ulysses S. Grant is going to take care of them, of course.
1. Teaser

**THE NIGHT OF THE TWO BOYS & THE PRESIDENT**

 **By Andamogirl**

Author's notes: Season 4. Post TNOT Sedgewick Curse.

Reference to the following episodes: The Night of the Turncoat; The Night of the Sedgewick Curse.

References to my stories "The Night of the Little Man (de-aging story) and "The Night of the Cheyenne Warrior Called White Eagle."

 _Artie: What did he say to you after that, Chester?_

 _Chester: He said, "I'm going to buy two tickets to Denver."_

 _Artie: Uh-huh. So naturally you said..._

 _Chester: I said, "If she was my wife, I'd buy one ticket to Denver and made sure I missed the train."_

The Night of the Sedgewick Curse.

 _President Grant: So what do you suggest?_

 _Jim: That you stay here while I ride ahead to Gibsonville to look over the situation_

 _President Grant: Aren't you afraid that I might be bitten by some enraged sand flea while you're gone?_

 _Jim: Uh, Mr. Gordon will stay here with you, sir. He's an expert marksman with small targets._

The Night of the Colonel's Ghost

Many thanks to my beta reader Tripidydoodah.

Warning: emotional hurt/comfort. De-aging story-kid-fic. A bit of angst.

WWW

 **TEASER**

 _Loveless's hideout, Denver_

 _In a dungeon-like room_

Dr. Miguelito Quixote Loveless entered the cell to the right and then looked down at a dozen children grouped in a corner, huddled against each other, all of them terrified, a few of them crying. "They were adults half an hour ago…" he said. "That's very impressive, Doctor."

Richard Maitland, moving to his associate's side nodded. "And they're all children now. Thank you. My de-aging drug works just fine."

Loveless nodded. "Physically, they're children, yes. But they're still adults in their heads. You need to improve your drug, Dr. Maitland so that those newly turned into children have both their bodies and minds de-aged."

Maitland dug his hands into the pockets of his white lab coat. "I can do that. But I will need time, new chemical materials, and new test subjects, of course."

Grinning, Loveless said, "I'm very pleased to hear that good news." His expression suddenly changed to a menacing frown and his voice went cold. "Don't fail, I don't tolerate failures. I want it done rapidly. It's in your interest, Dr. Maitland. I pulled you out of your cell… but I will send you back there if you fail." He snapped his fingers. "As easily as that. I work with capable people only. " He saw Maitland pale and flinch, hit squarely by his menace and he smiled, pleased with himself. He softened and added, "I'm giving you two weeks, one to make the new formula, one to test it, and you'll have everything you need. Then you'll find a way to make your new formula airborne and dispersible in water, and soon the whole population of this country will be turned into children – body and mind; and the United States will be mine. Mine, at last." His mood changing again, he gleefully rubbed his hands together. "It would be perfect, no, it will be, perfect. I'm counting on you, doctor." His blue eyes darkened again with threat, "Don't disappoint me. Never do that!"

Dr. Maitland nodded, swallowing hard. "I won't."

Miguelito Loveless nodded, satisfied. "Good! Good! I'm going to give you new test subjects for that upcoming new drug of yours: Then, when it is ready for the final test, I will give you two final people to test it on , Mr. West and Mr. Gordon - them you do know…"

Maitland's eyes flashed with anger.

Loveless nodded. "Because they put you in prison. I'm sure that you'll be more than happy to have them as guinea pigs – and as for me, I'll be more than happy to get rid of them definitively. Let's go back to work."

Maitland grinned wickedly. "It would be a real pleasure, Doctor."

Loveless chuckled. "Oh I'm sure of it."

WWW

 _Denver marketplace_

 _Two weeks later_

Holding a large basket filled with a couple of raw chicken, two cuts of beef, a dozen of sausages and slices of bacon, a box filled with eggs and a loaf of bread, Artemus Gordon stopped in front of a vegetable stall and looked at the potatoes, carrots, turnips, leeks, onions, corn, etc. spread before his eyes., thinking about what he could prepare for the different meals to come.

He placed his heavy basket down on the ground, at his feet and took the other one – empty – he had placed under his free arm.

He was reaching out his hand to pick up some potatoes, when he felt something in his back and froze and stiffened. He immediately knew what it was: the barrel of a gun. It wasn't the first time something like this had happened to him, but it was still disagreeable, but it was the first time while he was buying food at a public market, and he ended his line of thought there.

He sighed. "I don't have a lot of money on me you know, just enough to buy some food…" He trailed off. "Unless you want what's in my basket?"

He felt the end of the gun poking deeper in his back. "I'm not interested in your money and even less in what's in your basket,." the man holding the Colt said. "Let's move from this place."

Suddenly a second man moved in front of Artie, his hand resting on his revolver, hammer cocked. "Don't try anything, Gordon, people here could be hurt by a stray bullet – or killed. It would be too bad. There are children here."

Artie nodded. "Okay, lead the way."

Framed by the two thugs Artemus left the marketplace and stopped next to a carriage. The door opened and another bulky man holding a gun appeared. "Get inside!" he commanded.

Still holding his baskets the agent complied – and let out a groan as he saw Miguelito Loveless seated on the opposite side. "I should have known… Who else would want to kidnap me?"

Loveless grinned. "Jealous boyfriends or furious husbands, perhaps? I heard that you have quite the reputation of séducteur… It's a pleasure to see you too again, Mr. Gordon. I didn't know that you were shopping at the market…" He smirked, "Like a good housewife."

Artie smiled. "I'm a multitalented man Doctor. I cook too and without wanting to brag I'm very good – with a specialization in pastry."

Loveless pulled out a letter from his inside pocket and said, in a mocking tone, "Then, you are marriage material, Mr. Gordon." He placed it on the meat-filled basket. Looking at the blond-haired goon standing outside the carriage he added, "Take the basket to the Wanderer. Mr. West will soon find my invitation to join us. Then come back home Daniels. I will need you, later. "

Daniels nodded and took the basket. Then he closed the door. Artemus found himself with a gun against his temple.

Loveless smiled. "I hope you didn't have a nice morning cooking scheduled and then at noon eating your preparations with Mr. West – because I have planned something else for you – something very unpleasant, of course. Soon, your partner will join you. He's not going to refuse my invitation. He'll do anything to save the man he considers his own brother."

WWW

 _Later in the Wanderer_

Furrowing his brow, puzzled, Jim took the basket full of food sitting on the rear platform of the train and opened the door. "Artie! I think you forgot something, pal."

Silence.

He put the basket on the desk and repeated, "Artie! I think you forgot something." Then he headed toward the galley. He opened the door and…

It was empty - except for the cats, sleeping in their baskets.

Worried, Jim explored the whole train, from the parlor car to the stable car –no Artemus Gordon in sight. He went back to the parlor car and looking at the basket, he spotted an envelope in it. He opened it and pulled out a piece of paper.

He read: "Dear Mr. West, I have your partner in my hands. If you want to prevent him suffering a horrible death, please go to the Hedge Manor, on the outskirts of Denver. Yours truly, Miguelito Loveless." He groaned in anger and crumpled the letter. "Loveless!... I'm coming Artie."

WWW

 _In the meantime in Dr. Maitland's lab_

Dr. Loveless moved closer to Artemus Gordon who was strapped down on an operating table. "I hope you are feeling comfortable, Mr. Gordon?"

Artemus Gordon nodded, impassive. "I would if I had a pillow under my head, yes. You wouldn't want me to have a neck pain before doing what you planned for me, right? Your hospitality leaves a lot of room from improvement. I am going to complain to the manager of this establishment."

Loveless smiled. "I do admire your stolidity facing danger – with always a bit of sarcasm… Ah!" The door of the lab opened and Richard Maitland entered the room.

The special agent immediately recognized him, flinched and paled. "Dr. Maitland!"

Richard Maitland halted beside Loveless and said, "It's a pleasure to see you again Mr. Gordon, especially strapped down on an operating table – again. But the first time you were in that position, I thought you were Henri Préchaud…"

Doing his best to hide his apprehension, Artie smiled in his turn. "I love playing French characters… the French language is so beautiful, so elegant ... exactly like me." He smiled and added, "All the pleasure is yours, believe me. So you're working for Dr. Loveless now? I'm not surprised. He loves playing with drugs too."

Dr. Maitland pulled Artemus's right jacket and shirt sleeves up, revealing the crook of the secret agent's elbow and tapped a little, observing the veins that appeared. "This time you won't be able to substitute sterile water for my new drug," he said, and his eyes went cold and darkened with anger. "Because of that trick of yours, Lavinia is a very old woman, probably dying right now, I lost everything and I ended up in prison – where hell is a lovely place in comparison. Fortunately Dr. Loveless helped me to escape, and I'm going to make you pay for all that, administrating you my new drug. At first, you will feel dizzy, confused and disoriented. Then you'll feel very tired, that's all, but you won't feel any physical pain as I added a powerful pain suppressor and a sedative into the formula. I'm a doctor, I don't make people suffer, even my enemies."

Looking straight up at the doctor's eyes, Artie said, "It is admirable for a man who transformed young men into very old men who then later died." He gave the other man a black look. "You killed them, Maitland, as surely, as you would have done with a revolver. You are a murderer."

Richard Maitland shrugged. "For science to progress, there are sacrifices to be made, Mr. Gordon. It is a pity, but it is so, and I don't feel guilty."

Loveless grinned. "My thoughts exactly," he said.

Maitland left for a few seconds and came back pushing a cart on which sat a glass bottle, containing a yellow liquid, and a syringe. He filled the syringe and aimed the needle for a blue vein. He looked down at Loveless, sitting on a chair, sipping a glass of sherry, awaiting his authorization. "May I proceed, Dr. Loveless?"

Artie shot Loveless a black look. "Kill me, and be sure – the two of you – that Jim West will find you and kill you both, slowly and painfully – emphasis on painfully."

Dr. Loveless chuckled. "Impossible. Mr. West is like a white knight in his shining armor, it's not in his nature to be that vindictive and cruel. That's not the case with me, as you know. But it's not my intention to kill you, Mr. Gordon. I don't kill children."

Artemus blinked, puzzled. "Children?"

Loveless nodded. "You may proceed Dr. Maitland," he said.

Pressing the point of the sharp needle into the vein, Maitland pushed the plunger. "Goodbye Mr. Gordon," he said and smirked.

Loveless chuckled. "And hello mini-Artemus."

Tbc.


	2. Act One

**THE NIGHT OF THE TWO BOYS & THE PRESIDENT**

 **By Andamogirl**

WWW

 **ACT ONE**

 _Later_

One hour or so later, Jim West entered the lab in his turn, followed by two men pointing their guns at him, Loveless in tow, grinning.

He had been stripped down to his underwear – and was thus gadgets-less. He had collected a nice array of bruises for his trouble as he'd tried to punch his way through Loveless compound.

The agent immediately recognized Dr. Maitland. "Maitland. I heard that you escaped from prison last month and then vanished into thin air – I know now who helped you to escape and where you were hiding – in Loveless's new hideout."

Frowning, outraged and sick Jim suddenly spotted a child of about 5 lying on the operating table, the straps being loose around his small body. "Are you making experiments on children now, Loveless?... I didn't think you could do such a thing! That's horrible!" he said, glaring daggers at the diminutive man. Then he noticed that the young boy was floating in clothes far too big for him, adult clothes obviously: there was a bi-colored brown fringed jacket, a yellow shirt, a black ribbon tie, brown pants and oversized black boots… clothes that Artemus was wearing that morning…

He paled and gaped at the boy in shock. He finally said, "No! That's… that's Artemus!" he let out in total disbelief, recognizing the garments. His jaw dropped. "Oh my God, no. No, not this again."

Once again Artemus Gordon had been de-aged – but this time into a five-year-old! He moved closer to observe Artemus, both curious, fascinated and worried. The last time he had seen boy-Artie, his partner was 8. But he was younger, now. His best friend had a mop of tangled curly brown hair, a rounded heart-shaped face, full lips, a barely showing dimple on the chin.

He was small, a bit pudgy and soft, where his adult self was tall solidly built and muscular. He was sleeping peacefully.

Jim glared at Loveless and growled menacingly, "If you have hurt him…"

Loveless moved toward mini-Artemus. "The transformation wasn't painful. Mr. Gordon felt dizzy, was disoriented and then he fell asleep. There was no harm done. The de-aging part was fascinating… He lost what, 40 years in a few minutes."

Maitland nodded. "Ten minutes, exactly," he specified.

Looking at the physician, Loveless added, "I heard about Dr. Maitland;s experiments and I offered him hospitality. He's working for me, now, and has created a drug that de-ages people."

Maitland added, "Actually, to be precise, the drug mentally de-ages the subject and 'shrinks' the body. For example, Mr. Gordon still has his tattoos. If he had his 5 year old original body back, he wouldn't have them."

Loveless frowned, eyes flashing, upset. "That's not what I expected. He should have regressed to the exact physical and mental state at which he was when he was this age originally… That drug needs to be improved, but it's a good start."

Maitland nodded warily. "I will improve it, I swear."

Loveless snapped his fingers and the two hulking men standing behind the physician roughly grabbed Jim and pinned him to another operating table, before strapping him on it. "But that drug is perfect for now, to get rid of the two of you. You won't be a thorn in my side anymore."

Glaring at Loveless, Jim said, "You already tried that once, and it didn't work. The last time you transformed Artemus into a boy, it worked for a while, but then he started to re-age – and we stopped you! You failed, Loveless, and you will fail again."

The diminutive man shook his head. "Not this time. Dr. Maitland told me that the effects of his drug are permanent. He tested it on other test subjects and two weeks later, they're still children." He gave Maitland a threatening gaze and continued, "He knows that it is in his best interest not to disappoint me…"

Maitland swallowed hard. "I said I was almost certain that the effects would be stable… but, it's an experimental drug, and like you said, it needs to be improved. I can't be sure of the duration of the effects yet. They depend on the physiology of each… Each one is different and does not react in the same way. It may be a coincidence that the test subjects have reacted in the same way ..."

Jim smiled mockingly. "It's not going to work. I know."

Glaring at Maitland, Loveless said, "Yes, it is. I'm confident. As I said earlier, this drug is perfectible, and will be perfected." He looked again at Jim West. "And, when this drug is ready, perfect, Dr. Maitland will make it airborne or dispersible in water – plus being injectable with a syringe, Dr. Maitland created an antidote, of course, in case an accident happens. I don't want to be turned into a toddler. Soon the whole population of this country will be turned into children – and the United States will be mine. I'll have everything… "

Dr. Richard Maitland holding a syringe loaded with a yellow liquid moved closer to Jim and froze, looking at Loveless. "I'm ready, Doctor," he said.

But Miguelito Loveless wasn't finished. He added, "Your partner and you will soon be ordinary boys again, like the boys you were a long time ago."

Still smiling to irritate Loveless, Jim said, "Then we'll re-age. All your experiments fail, Loveless, just like all your plans."

Loveless groaned. "Like the other test subjects, I'll keep you in a cell for several weeks, to be sure you stay children. Then, when I'm sure of it, I'll release you – and the others too. If you start to re-age, you will stay prisoners, like the other de-aged people. Then, once Dr. Maitland's drug is ready, he'll inject it into you – and this time you'll stay children - forever. Yes forever! No more pesky secret agents, but just two inoffensive little boys." He suddenly realized something. "You can't stay in those clothes, I'll ask a tailor to make prisoners uniforms for you… For once, James West and Artemus Gordon will be the ones behind bars, wearing prisoners' uniforms."

Frowning, puzzled, Jim asked, "What are you going to do with a population of children? You can't run a whole country populated by children."

Loveless nodded. "True, Mr. West, true. I will re-populate the United States with migrants from the whole world, who will have to accept me as their King, or Emperor, I haven't decided yet. As for the children, I will offer them to people who want children… couples with no children, people who want a labor force to works in factories, mines, etc. all around the world. I haven't thought about that precisely yet. I have more important things to attend to. I will find solutions. But before that comes being the richest man in the world! I will start with the population of Denver first, as a test grandeur nature."

Glaring again at his Nemesis James said, "Your plan will fail Loveless– like all the previous ones. Artie and I will see to it."

Loveless glanced at Maitland. "You may proceed, doctor."

Maitland smiled like a crocodile. "With pleasure."

WWW

 _Loveless's hideout, later, in a cell_

Eyes fluttering open, Jimmy blinked and looked around him in surprise. Where was he? The last thing he remembered was going fishing in the river behind his house… and this place looked a lot like a cell with its metallic door and the small barred opening.

He was sitting on a bunk – and wasn't alone. A small boy with dark wavy hair was curled up on the thin mattress at his side, sleeping, his thumb tucked in his mouth. He too, like him, he noticed was wearing some kind of gray uniform - like a prison uniform. He frowned. Why would he be in a prison? He didn't do anything bad – even less a boy of what? 5, he mused?

Leaning over the other boy he gently shook his shoulder. "Hey! Wake up!"

Mini Artemus slowly woke up, pulled himself into a sitting position, hair sticking up every which way, and looked up at the 12 year old Jimmy in surprise. "Who are you?" he asked with a tiny timid voice. Then he glanced around him, his gentle chocolate eyes rounding rapidly from surprise into apprehension. "Where am I? It's scary! Where's my mommy? I want to see my mommy. Where is she?" He asked his high-pitched, childish voice shaking. He whined a little then he started nibbling his lower lip nervously, his eyes filling with tears. "I want my Mommyyy!"

He buried his face into the crook of his arm and cried.

Immediately Jimmy took the younger boy onto his lap to soothe him rubbing circles on his back feeling an immediate connection with him. "It's alright, don't be scared. You're mother's not here, nor mine. We're alone, but I'm here and I'm going to take care of you. You don't have to be scared of anything if I'm around, okay? I won't let anyone hurt you. I promise. What's your name?"

Lost, confused and disoriented Artemus sniffled and cuffed at his wet eyes with his sleeve. Then he rolled in a trembling ball against the older boy. He tucked his head under mini Jim's chin, settling snugly against Jimmy, hugging him, calming down a little, feeling immediately safe in his arms. "My name is Artemus Gordon, he said, giving another sniffle.

Jimmy smiled. "Artemus? That's a funny name. My name is James West. But everyone calls me Jimmy. Everything is going to be okay Artemus, because we're together."

Mini Artemus blinked, puzzled. "Why am I here? I don't understand. I was in my bedroom, I went to bed, and my mom tucked me in and now I'm here… " He rubbed one eye and then the other with his knuckles. "I'm hungry and thirsty. What is this place? A prison?"

Sighing, Jimmy shook his head. "I don't know. I woke up here a couple of minutes before you. But it's a cell for sure."

Artemus let out a sob. "I'm scared. I want to go home! I want my mommy!"

Jimmy nodded. "I'm scared too. But you're safe with me. I will protect you." He felt mini Artemus uncurl a little, feeling a bit reassured. Jim smiled, eyes twinkling. "If it's a prison, what about escaping from it and going back to our families? You could see your mom and I mine."

The little boy nodded and parted reluctantly from his self-appointed protector. "Okay. I don't like it here. I want to see my mommy and daddy."

Jimmy pulled Artemus upright and settled him on top of his shoulders. "You're going to watch through the barred opening. I want to know what's behind the door. Okay?"

Mini Artemus hesitated, afraid. It could be dangerous. He bit his lip and tried to be brave, resisting the urge to say no and go back to the bunk. He nodded. "Okay!"

Standing, Jimmy felt Artemus hands grab his head and then he headed toward the door. Once there, he stood on tiptoe and said, "What do you see?"

The little boy shook his head. "I can't see anything! I'm too small. Don't move." Then he climbed on Jimmy's shoulders and standing upright, keeping his balance because he was leaning against the door, he managed to look through the bars. "There's a wall… and there's a door to the left, and…. Oh! It's opening. The door's opening! Someone's coming!" Panicked he moved backward and fell with a strangled cry… to end up in Jimmy's arms who had pivoted and knelt down in the nick of time.

"Thank you, thank you," Artie babbled and smiled.

The two boys retreated to the bunk and waited, sitting on it. The door opened shortly after, revealing an armed man holding two plates of food, with a spoon in each.

He smiled. "Dinner time boys, it's a good-tasting oatmeal, I prepared it myself for you. I put milk and brown sugar in it. You must be hungry." He held out a first plate.

Mini Artemus didn't hesitate one second. Hungry, the little boy complied and plunged his spoon into the cold oatmeal, swallowing it at top speed.

The man rubbed Artemus wild locks with affection while watching the little boy shoveling the oatmeal into his mouth. "That's good, eh?" Then he turned toward Jim and said, "Here's yours."

Faking being a good boy, Jimmy took the bowl of oatmeal and suddenly threw the contents in the man's face, before delivering a swift kick to the henchman's knee. Then he leapt toward his gun belt. He managed to grab the revolver, pointed the Colt at the adult and said, "My father taught me to use a gun and I'm pretty good with one. And I won't hesitate to shoot you," he said conveying authority, determination and menace in his young voice. He cocked the hammer of the gun to show he was dead serious. "Now you're going to lead us out of here. Try to do anything else, and I'll shoot, understood?" Loveless's henchman nodded. "We'll need a horse to get out of here, find us one. You do have horses here, don't you?"

The guard nodded. "Yes."

Miniature Artemus placed his empty bowl beside him, on the bunk and looked at Jimmy with admiration. He was so courageous!

Looking down at mini Artie who looked up at him with awe, Jimmy said, "Give me your hand, we're leaving this place," and the younger boy reached out and slipped one tiny hand into his.

But he didn't move.

Mini-Artie looked up at Jimmy shame-faced and said with a tiny voice, "I'm scared."

Jimmy smiled. "I am too, but we have to leave before other bad men come and lock us in here again. I need you to be brave, like me. Can you do that for me?"

Boy-Artie nodded. "I will," he said.

WWW

 _Loveless's hideout, later, in an empty cell_

Dr. Loveless was furious.

He grabbed the gun of one of his most trusted henchman standing beside him, Daniels, and pointed it at the guard that had let the two children escape. "I should kill you!" he said, enraged. "Because of you I have to leave this place! No doubt West and Gordon will tell everything to the authorities. Soon lawmen will be here with the local troopers."

The frightened guard took a step backward. "I'm sorry… I couldn't predict what that boy – West – would do. He's just a boy. He took me by surprise."

Loveless frowned. "He's James West. Fortunately, I have another place to go." He gave the other man a cold smile. "But you won't accompany me, Burton."

He gave the gun back to Daniels standing beside him. "I don't need incompetent personnel at my side." Then he headed towards the door.

Behind him a gunshot resounded.

WWW

 _Later_

Perched on a chestnut mare, Artemus settled behind Jimmy holding him tightly, then the older boy hit the flanks of the horse and quickly led his mount to a gallop.

The Hedge Manor rapidly became a distant white point in the horizon as the two boys traveled to the closest town: Denver, but they didn't stop there. The bad grownups would search for them there, they thought. So they continued their ride. After a long, exhausting and stressful (they didn't know if someone was pursuing them) trip they finally ended in front of a fort. It was almost sunset.

Surprised the troopers let them enter. They dismounted in front of the Colonel's office and hurried inside – feeling safe, finally.

Colonel Jackson was surprised to see the two boys come inside. He smiled and asked, "Do your parents know that you're here, boys?"

Jimmy took the gun he had slid into his belt and put it on the desk. "My name is James West and my friend is Artemus Gordon. We were prisoners, Sir, in a cell, underground. We escaped. You have to go there – to that big white house - and arrest them!"

The commanding officer frowned. "You were prisoners you say?" Then he finally noticed that the two boys were wearing some kind of gray prison uniforms and believed them. "Tell me everything."

Seeing that Artemus was falling asleep against him, Jimmy took the little boy in his arms and settled him on a chair, gently. "It has been a long, exhausting day," he said. "He's only a little boy."

Mini-Artemus rubbed his tiny fist in his right eye and yawned widely. "Jimmy, tired, sleep," he slurred.

Colonel Jackson noticed the grayish tinge to the little boy's face and dark circles under his eyes. He scooped the almost sleeping boy in his arms in his turn and said, "First things first, the doctor is going to examine you, come on my boy, follow me."

They entered the infirmary five minutes later. Jackson immediately lay down the little boy, who now sleeping soundly, on the closest infirmary cot. Jimmy sat beside his new friend.

Major Collins moved toward the two boys smiling. "Aren't they a bit too young to be new recruits Colonel? Hello boys. What can I do for you?"

Colonel Jackson sat on another bed. "They arrived in my office a few minutes ago, telling me that they were prisoners – and I believe them – look at their uniforms. While the doc examines Artemus, I want you to tell me what happened, okay Jim? The whole story!"

Jimmy nodded and said, "I don't know what happened, Sir. I was on my way fishing in the river behind my house and… I woke up in a cell with Artemus at my side."

Jackson was very surprised. "A cell?"

Jimmy nodded, "Yes Sir. A man, a guard probably, brought us both a plate of oatmeal and I seized the occasion to take his gun. Then we stole a horse and we escaped from a big white house… it is located about ten miles from Denver. We didn't stop there, because it would be the first place they would search to find us, so we continued on our way and we ended up here. It's the truth Colonel, I swear."

Dr. Collins pressed a stethoscope to the little boy's chest and back and listened to his heart and lungs, before nodding. Mini-Artemus was so very tired that he slept through the examination. Then he put a blanket over little-Artemus who was sucking his thumb and said, "That poor boy is exhausted, but fortunately he's in good health – and he's just adorable with his cowlicks." He sat on the cot beside the Colonel and said, "That's quite a story my boy. Do you have any idea why you and your friend were kept prisoners?"

Jimmy shook his head. "No, Sir. My parents aren't rich. They just have a farm and some cattle in Mayfield, a small town in Ohio, Sir. I don't think I was taken for a ransom. I don't know anything about Artemus's family, but the last thing he remembers, is being in his bedroom, in his bed, his mother tucking him in."

Colonel Jackson nodded. "You're far from your home! I'm going to send a telegram to the sheriff of Mayfield, Ohio, Jim. Your parents will be thrilled to know that you're safe."

Jimmy nodded absently and said, "No! No! Send a telegram to Colonel Richmond instead… To the Treasury Department. He'll help us…" Then he blinked, puzzled. "It just came into my mind, Sir. I do remember his face, his name, and I do know that he'll help Artemus and me.. But I don't know how I know him, and what he does, but I like him!"

Collins rubbed his chin pensively. "Perhaps you were hit on your head before they abducted you, James, and you lost a part of your memory due to a concussion, that would explain why you don't remember what happened between the time you went fishing and the time you woke up in that cell, and why you do remember a certain Colonel Richmond - but not. Yes, it's one possible explanation." He moved toward Jim and started to survey his head, touching his scalp. "Hmm… I don't feel anything, but the bump probably disappeared, but the consequences of the concussion still exist."

Colonel Jackson nodded. "Alright Jim, I'm going to send that telegram to Colonel Richmond To the Treasury Department. In the meantime, take some rest."

Jimmy lay down on the small bed and wrapped a protective arm around mini Artemus facing him. He fell asleep a smile on his lips.

In his sleep, the smaller boy murmured, "Jimmy," around his thumb.

Tbc.


	3. Act Two

**THE NIGHT OF THE TWO BOYS & THE PRESIDENT**

 **By Andamogirl**

WWW

 **ACT TWO**

 _The next morning_

It was 0530 and the sound of the bugle sounding the reveille woke up Jimmy – finding himself curled protectively around the small frame of the 5 years old Artemus, still sleeping and sucking his thumb. He gently parted from the other boy and sat on the edge of the cot.

He was heading toward the door to see what was happening outside when it opened. A tall gray-haired man entered, followed by Colonel Jackson.

Looking up at the gray-haired man Jim's eyes opened wide. "You're Colonel Richmond!" he exclaimed. "You're the man I remembered yesterday."

Colonel Richmond stared at the little dark-haired boy with wide eyes. "Hello Jim," he said. Then he smiled, shaking his head in disbelief. "I am James Richmond, yes." Glancing at Jackson he said, "That's incredible! He's far younger than the last time I saw him, but it's Jim West alright – but aged what, 12?"

Jimmy nodded, "12 and a half, Sir."

Smiling, the head of the Secret Service nodded. "You're a big boy, Jim." He looked down at miniature Artemus who was still sleeping, but on his back now. "And I know Artemus too." He sat on the edge of the bed and grinned. "I never saw him so young – though. I wouldn't recognized him if I didn't know it's Artemus. The last time he was de-aged, he was 8."

Colonel Jackson and Jimmy were both very surprised and the older boy was the first to ask, "He was a boy before?"

Richmond nodded. "Yes, and he looked a bit more like his older self. Now he's what? 5?" He patted the bed beside him. "Come here Jim." The boy complied. "You see, the Jim West I know is an adult and he's a special agent working for President Grant."

Opening his eyes wide, staring at Richmond, Jimmy was astounded. "What? I was an adult like you before? Then he was confused. "President Grant? President Buchanan you mean?"

Colonel Richmond nodded. "No, President Ulysses S. Grant. The year is 1875, not… 1857. You have been de-aged Jim, from 30 to 12. And the same thing happened to Artemus. He was 45 and he's now 5. And your mind has de-aged too. I don't know what happened, but I bet that Dr. Loveless has something to do with it."

Furrowing his brow Jimmy raised his hand. "Loveless, yes, yes, I remember that name… and I remember his face too. He's a small man, an evil man!" He smiled and added, "You can call me Jimmy, I don't mind, Colonel." He looked down at mini Artemus. "He's a special agent too? Like me?"

Richmond nodded. "Yes, you're partners and very close, like brothers. You're actually blood-brothers. It's a long story. You met during the civil war and rapidly became the best friends ever."

Intrigued, Jim frowned. "There was a civil war?"

The Colonel sighed. "Yes, it's a long story. To summarize briefly, there was an internal conflict fought in the United States from 1861 to 1865. The Union - The United States - faced forces from eleven Southern states grouped together as the Confederate States of America who wanted to break away from the North. The Union won the war, but unfortunately, a lot of soldiers were killed and many more were injured and the population and territory of the South was devastated."

The 12 year old boy was horrified. "Oh… so who's President Grant?"

Richmond replied, "General Grant led the Army of Tennessee in the early stages of the war. Eventually he became General-in-Chief of the entire Union Army. Abraham Lincoln was the 16th President of the United States from March 1861 until his assassination in April 1865. After the war, Ulysses S. Grant won the presidential election in 1868 and he was reelected in 1872."

Still processing the facts in a corner of his mind, Jimmy asked, "You said that Artemus and I are partners, Sir. But partners in what?"

Richmond looked down again at the little boy. "You both work for the Secret Service and protect the President, among other missions. I'm your Commanding officer. I was in Denver visiting the local Secret Service office when my office in Washington redirected me Colonel's Jackson telegram and I immediately came here. The Colonel told me what you did to escape, and I'm not surprised. The Jim West I know would have done the same thing."

Jimmy nodded. "What about that man… Loveless. Did you send people to arrest him?"

Richmond nodded. "As soon as Colonel Jackson told me about that big white house located on the outskirts of Denver – Hedge Manor –I sent people there. But they found it empty. Loveless and his men were gone. They probably left after you escaped, knowing that you would contact the authorities. But we found many children and old persons chained in rooms – Loveless's guinea pigs. They have been taken care of."

Mini Artemus finally opened his eyes and yawned, his mop of black hair stuck up in tufts on the right side, stretching like a kitten. Jimmy pulled him in his arms. "Are you okay Artemus?" he asked.

The other boy nodded and looked at Richmond with curiosity. "Who are you? Are you going to help me go back home? I miss my mom and my dad."

Richmond smiled broadly and fondly, still amazed. "My God! You're so little!"

Upset, Mini-Artemus scowled at Richmond and shook his head. "I'm not little, I've just turned 5!" he said raising his hand, showing his five fingers, to prove it. "I'm a big boy!"

The Colonel chuckled and ruffled little Artie's soft, messed up, wavy, hair. "Of course, you are. Alright, first stop, a shop where I can buy you some clothes and shoes that fit you both, and toys and some books for children. Then next stop, the Wanderer. It's the name of a train – your train."

Jimmy stared at Richmond, wide-eyed, mouth agape with incredulity. "We have a train called the Wanderer? A real train? With a steam locomotive and cars?"

Richmond nodded. "Yes, it's your 'rolling home', with which you travel throughout the country, from city to city, to fulfill your assignments. Then, I will bring you to the White House to see President Grant. He looks forward to meeting you."

The little boy shook his head. "The President is Mr. Jackson, not Mr. Grant."

Jimmy shook his head too. "It's Mr. Grant. It's a long story, but the year is 1875, not 1835. You have been de-aged Jim, from 45 to 5, Artemus."

Mini-Artemus blinked twice, speechless. Then he said, "What? That's impossible."

Richmond nodded. "On the contrary, Artemus, it's very possible. You're going to see President Grant. But it will be in a few days until we travel back to Washington." He lifted child-Artie off of the bed and set him down on the floor. "Are you ready to go?"

Boy-Artie nodded. "Yes, I am. I'm going to see the President? In the White House?"

Richmond nodded. "Yes, are you happy?"

The 5 year old boy grinned. "Yes! Yes! Yes! I'm going to see the President, in the White House!"

Curious, cocking his head to one side, Jimmy asked, "Did we see him often?"

The head of the Secret Service nodded. "Very often, President Grant has a lot of affection for you, and he considers Artemus as his own son."

Mini Artemus blinked in deep surprise. "Me?"

Richmond nodded, "Yes, you. Are you hungry?"

Right on cue, boy-Artemus's stomach rumbled loudly and he placed his hands over it, nodding. "Yes, I'm hungry. Can we eat with the soldiers?"

Richmond smiled. "Of course."

Taking mini-Artie's hand in his, Jimmy said, "Colonel Richmond told me that the adult-us are blood- brothers, that's great!"

Boy-Artemus frowned puzzled. "Blood-brothers?"

Jimmy explained, "It means that we shared our blood, but I don't know how. Your blood runs in my veins and my blood runs in yours."

Child-Artie beamed. "We're brothers? I always wanted a brother!"

Pressing the small boy in his arms, Jimmy said, "Me too. You have one, and me too, now."

WWW

 _Later, over dinner, in the Wanderer_

Colonel James Richmond smiled.

In front of him, sitting on a pile of pillows on a chair, a ravenous miniature Artemus Gordon was wolfing down a plate of roasted chicken and mashed potatoes and crispy onions rings, growling like an angry bear each time a teasing not-yet-a-teenager James West, sitting beside the other boy tried playfully to steal a piece of meat from his plate.

His smile broadened. The two boys were inseparable, he thought.

He continued his musing as mini-Artie dug his spoon back into his mashed potatoes. Since they had left Denver three days ago, the two boys had stayed together, spending the day playing hide and seek in the cars, taking care of the cats, the pigeons and of the horses, helping him in the galley – especially when he prepared biscuits and cakes. Jimmy read books and played chess with him too while Artemus drew horses on blank paper and took naps on the sofas, rolled in a tight ball nestled in the cushions and pillows. At night, they slept in the same bunk, in Artemus's sleeping compartment (Artemus's choice) with the younger boy snuggled up against Jimmy, holding him like an octopus. As for Jimmy he kept the boy close, as near as possible, wrapping a protective arm around the smaller boy.

He stood, heading back toward the galley to bring the dessert. "Ready for the dessert?" he asked and heard two say loudly "Yessss!"

Finally, mini Artemus licked his plate clean.

Immediately Jimmy gave him a disapproving stare. "Don't do that, Artemus! Only dogs and cats lick their plates like that! You're a boy, not a pet!"

Upset, boy-Artie made an unhappy face, but then the smaller boy stuck out his tongue teasingly. "I can do what I want!" and he gave a last lick to his shiny plate.

In response Jimmy pulled a grotesque face back at min-Artie, complete with thumbs stuck in his ears and fingers waggling – imitating a crazy Canadian elk.

Boy-Artemus laughed joyfully and then salivated, licking his lips, when the Colonel presented him a piece of apple-pie, still warm in the middle of a new plate.

He instantly planted his fork and knife in it and tried to cut it unsuccessfully. He opted for a simpler approach: he took it in his hand and stuffed his face with the dessert, devoured it with voracity, smearing caramelized sugar and bits of melting apple and crust crumbs all over his face.

Giggling, Jimmy used his table napkin to clean boy-Artie's face and said, "You're all sticky now! I think you should take a bath."

Child-Artie flashed Jim a big smile throwing his hands in the air. "Yes! A bath! Yes! I love baths! With lots of bubbles!"

Richmond nodded, "Good idea. Jim, as you're older, you will keep an eye on Artemus in the bathtub and help him to clean himself." But before that, you two are going to help me to clear the table."

Mini-Artie looked up at Richmond and asked him two things, "Can I have another piece of apple pie? And bubbles? Please?"

WWW

 _In the bathroom, later_

Standing beside the big bathtub, Jimmy grabbed the bar of soap, lathered up a washcloth and gave it to the other boy.

Sitting in the bathtub, half-filled with a nice hot bubble bath, mini-Artemus didn't take it; fascinated by his small tattoo: an intricate colored dragon was curled around his right arm.

He finally looked at Jimmy and took the soapy washcloth. "The Colonel told me that the old me got that tattoo during a mission. He promised to tell it to me later."

Jimmy nodded. "Start with your face, Artemus, you're all sticky there." then he grabbed a small bucket sitting on a shelf with bath towels and bottles of shampoo and filled it with water.

He poured it over the other boy's mess of curls, soaking them.

Boy-Artemus closed his eyes and rubbed his face with a layer of soap, then he splashed his now clean face with the water, wiping away the soap bubbles clinging to his face.

Nodding, Jimmy said, "Now wash your body."

Mini-Artie started to clean himself up, soaping his small arms and shoulders – all the while looking at Marmalade rolled in a ball on a chair next to the door, staring at him.

He looked up at Jimmy, seeing him take a green bottle of shampoo from a shelf and asked, "Do you think that Marmalade stays here too when the old me has a bath? Because it's strange. Cats don't like water. She shouldn't be here."

Taking a little bit of shampoo into his hand Jim nodded. "I think Marmalade loves to be here, because that chair has a cushion covered with tawny cats hairs. Hers." … He said, before gently rubbing his hands over the younger boy's tangled hair.

Mini-Artie gently rubbed the soapy washcloth over his legs and stomach, then he looked at Marmalade again. "I love cats… We have two cats at home. You have one too, here. It's the black cat, his name is AG the Colonel told me."

Nodding, Jimmy said, "I know. Strange name. He's in the galley with the Colonel meowing he's hungry and needs to be feed." He lathered up boy-Artie's hair and grabbed the small bucket, filling it with water again, this time to rinse the suds from Artemus. "Close your eyes, Artemus."

Immediately the younger boy closed his eyes tight and soon he could feel the warm water cascading over his body.

He grinned. "Again! Again:"

Jim repeated the action twice and said, "There, you're all clean."

Mini-Artie shook his head. "I can't wash my back." and he gave the washcloth to Jim before standing in the bathtub, water leveling his knees.

Jimmy suddenly noticed a tattoo on the younger boy and traced the shape with his fingertip. "You have a black eagle tattooed here, in your lower back," he said. "It looks Indian…"

Surprised, miniature Artemus opened his chocolate eyes wide. "An indian tattoo? B-but I'm not an Indian…" and he touched his tower back.

Jimmy shook his head. "But the old you is maybe good friends with Indians… even an adopted Indian, that could explain the tattoo. I read stories about white men living like Indians, in tepees and eating buffalo, and using bows and arrows."

Boy-Artie felt Jim's fingertip touch other places on his back. He frowned, curious and asked. "What? Do I have other tattoos?"

The older boy shook his head. "No, scars. But as you are a special agent, like me, we both fight against bad people and get hurt…"

Mini-Artie turned around and nodded. "Then you must have scars too… Can I see them?" and he watched Jim point at his lower lip. "I have one here…"

Boy-Artemus asked in a small voice, "Jimmy, do you think we're going to be grownups again?" Then he started sucking anxiously on his thumb.

Grabbing child-Artie under the arms, Jimmy pulled him out of the bathtub. "I'm sure," he said. Then he toweled the other boy dry and rubbed his back in a comforting gesture. "Everything is going to be alright."

Reassured Artie yawned widely. "Bed now?"

WWW

 _Later_

Richmond lifted a cleaned and pajamas-clad mini Artemus onto one hip and let him wrap both arms around his neck to steady himself. "Alright boys, it's bedtime. We will arrive in Washington tomorrow morning, then we'll see President Grant at the White House."

Mini-Artemus beamed. "Yes, to see the President!" he said, excited. "Want to get down, please. I'm a big boy, I can walk."

Nodding the Colonel lowered the younger boy to the wooden floor and ruffled miniaturized Artie's soft brown hair sticking up in all directions. "Let's head to bed."

Mini-Artie followed Jimmy down the narrow walkway.

As they were in their new fitting pajamas already, they entered Artemus Gordon's sleeping compartment and ended together beside the small bed.

James Richmond pulled back the covers and watched the boys slide in-between the sheets. Then he tucked them in, dimmed the light (Artemus was scared in the dark). He petted the boys' hair softly – in a paternal way - and said, "Good night Artemus, good night Jimmy, sleep well. I'll see you in the morning."

Both boys said in a chorus, "Good night, Colonel."

Richmond smiled then he closed the door.

Less than two minutes later, the little boy left the bunk and tiptoed to the door. He opened it and glanced into the corridor. No one.

Frowning, Jimmy joined him and asked, "Where are you going? Come back to bed!"

Mini-Artemus shook his head. "I didn't say good night to Mo." Then he trotted along the corridor to the door leading to the stable car.

Following the other boy, Jimmy said, "Wait for me!"

The little boy took an armful of hay and entered the stall. He deposited the hay in front of the horse and giggled when the pinto horse sniffed his head. "You're soooo big, Mo!" he said, rubbing the Indian horse on his velvety muzzle. Then he ran his small hand over the gelding's elbow. "I came to tell you good night." The painted horse blew softly at the little boy, an inquiring noise – recognizing his master's smell but not his appearance. Then using his head Mo'éhno'ha Ȯhtameōhtsėstse gently pushed the boy in the side. "Okay, you want to sleep, you're tired, I understand. Good night, Mo."

Jimmy smiled. "I think he wants to send you to bed," he said. He placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Let's go back to bed, Artemus."

Mini Artemus nodded. "The Colonel told me that you and I were grownups before, like him, and that a bad man has transformed us into boys so that we can't stop him and put him in jail… Do you think we'll be grown-ups again Jimmy?"

Frowning, Jimmy shrugged. "I don't know, Artemus. I think so, though. The President is going to find a way to fix this."

Mini Artie nodded, not convinced, hunching in on himself. "But if he can't? Are you going to stay with me? Because I want you to. I want you to be my big brother, Jimmy, forever… " Feeling a lump form in his throat he added, "I want to stay with you. Your dad and mom could settle next to mine and we could all live together… I want to stay with you." He repeated, his lips were trembling slightly, his eyes filling with tears.

Pulling the younger boy into his arms, Jimmy reassured him, "We'll stay together, I promise. Nothing nor no-one can separate us. We're brothers."

Mini-Artie sniffled and cuffed at his eyes with his pajama sleeve. "Brothers, yes. Okay…" He looked up at Mo, sniffling the top of his head. "I want to be big again, because I really want to mount my horse you know."

Jimmy nodded. "I know. We'll grow up, Artemus, and we'll stay together, always. Brothers stay together. Let's go back to bed. Say night-night to Mo."

Immediately boy-Artemus rubbed his small hand over the horse's soft muzzle. "Night, Mo." And giggled when the horse snorted.

Once back in the sleeping compartment mini-Artemus didn't join Jimmy on the bed, but started exploring the place, opening drawers, sideboard, cupboards, trunks… and let out a cry of surprise when he found a series of wigs in one of them.

Giggling, he put one on his head – a black and pepper one, with wild and hirsute faux hair, far too big for him. He said, "Look Jim! I'm an old man!"

Leaving the bed, Jimmy took mini-Artemus hand. "Come to bed. You can play with the wigs tomorrow, if the Colonel agrees."

Being an obedient child the little boy came back to bed, nestling against Jimmy's bigger frame. "Good night Jimmy," he said before closing his eyes.

Jimmy smiled and kissed the young boy's head. "Good night Artemus."

Soon they were both sleeping soundly.

Richmond opened the door of Artemus's sleeping compartment an hour later to see if the boys were sleeping soundly, and grinned when he saw Artemus asleep, his face snuggled into Jim's chest, with his thumb in his mouth, making sleepy noises intermittently. "Aww, adorable!"

WWW

 _The next morning_

 _The White House, the Oval Office_

Excitement to meet the President melted like snow in the sun when Artemus saw the President heading toward him, smoking his cigar, wrapped in a cloud of blue smoke.

Ulysses S. Grant wasn't tall, but bear-like intimidating with his black clothes, his large hands, his broad, rounded shoulders, his strong chest and his grayish-dark beard.

Scared, Mini-Artemus gasped and hid behind Jimmy and buried his face in the older boy's back, pressing his small body against his legs, trying to disappear.

Grant pulled the cigar out of his mouth and chuckled, eyes twinkling with amusement. "You're not very good at hide and seek, my boy," he said. "Finding you is easy; you're always with Jim here." He crouching down to eye- level with the little boy and added, "Come here, Artemus, I'm not going to eat you."

Boy-Artemus hesitated, scuffing one foot against the large colored carpet. Then he snaked an arm around Jimmy's leg and shook his head. "No," he mumbled, clinging to his 'brother', pushing himself further into Jimmy's leg, feeling safe there.

He looked up at him with pleading eyes, holding tight to Jimmy's pant leg, his lower lip wobbling. "Help me. I'm s-scared…"

Jimmy smiled and scooped the younger boy into his arms. "It's okay, Artemus. It's the President! You were so excited to see him, remember?"

Mini Artie nodded and looked warily at Grant. "Yes, but he's like… he's like a man-bear."

Ulysses S. Grant chuckled, an amused expression on his face. "A man-bear? I've been called worse than that… I'm not a man-bear, son, and I won't eat you. Come here Artemus, let me see you closer," he repeated, opening his arms wide in a gesture of warm invitation.

Boy-Artie fidgeted for a moment, wringing his hands in front of him, before slowly moving away from Jimmy and in two steps was in front of the President of the United States, twisting his fingers in the material of his pants nervously. "Yes, Sir, Mr. President," he said with a small, wobbly voice.

President Grant looked at the tiny. youthful form of the man he loved like his own son from head to toe while mini Artie was shifting his weight nervously from one foot to the other. "You're a brave little boy, Artemus." Then he pulled the 5 year old boy into a hug. "See? I'm not a man-bear and I'm not going to eat you." He smiled when he felt the little body in his arms relax.

He moved back and ruffled the little boy's hair affectionately. "The last time you were a boy Artemus, you were 8, a little younger that Jim, and now you're 5. That was Dr. Loveless's doing too. We'll find a way to re-age you, don't worry." He looked at Jim almost standing at attention. "And you too, Jim of course. I want my best agents at my side again."

Jimmy joined Artie and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Did you hear that, Artemus?" he grinned proudly. "We're the President's best agents!"

Child-Artie nodded. "Were his best agents," he rectified. "We're children."

James Richmond standing beside the presidential desk intervened, "Dr. Loveless seems to have vanished from the surface of Earth, Sir, but he's being actively sought-after."

Ulysses S. Grant nodded. "We will find him – and we'll force him to re-age you, my boys. In the meantime, you're going to stay here with me, at the White House."

Mini-Artemus grabbed Jimmy's hand, holding it tightly, a little wary. "I want to stay with Jimmy, please."

Grant stood up. "It's not my intention to separate you, my boys, and I couldn't do it even if I wanted to. You're so close that you could be Siamese twins." Turning toward Richmond he said, "Take the boys to the Blue guest room, James. Let them take possession of it, then bring them back here." He reached for mini-Artemus, lifting him up onto his hip. The little boy smiled and threw his arms around Grant's neck and hugged him tightly. "I'm going to give them anything they want."

Mini-Artemus's eyes lit with excitement and he grinned. "Anything? I'd like to see my mommy and daddy. Jimmy wants to see his mommy and daddy too. Please, mister President."

Grant nodded and smiled. "Your mothers are already on their way to Washington D.C. They should be here by tonight."

Beaming the little boy said, "Thank you!" and added, "I'd like to ride my horse, but he's too big. Can I have a pony? I always wanted a pony. Can I have cakes too? I love cakes, all of them. Please?" And he looked expectantly at the President.

Grant smiled fondly. "You're just adorable, Artemus." He waved a finger. "But it's a no for the pony. No ponies are allowed inside the White House…" and he chuckled when the little boy's face turned into a pout immediately. He smiled and continued, "But you can have some cakes."

Richmond nodded. "Come on, boys, follow me. Let's settle you in the guest room."

Grant lowered the little boy down to the floor. "Go with the Colonel, Artemus."

Mini-Artemus looked up at the President and said, "Can I have a dog? I like dogs." Remembering that he actually had a cat, he asked, "Can I have my cat, please? She has a funny name, Marmalade. Jimmy misses his cat too. He has a strange name, AG."

Grant shook his head. "No, you can't. I can't have curious cats wandering in the White House. They could be lost and you would be very sad."

The little boy pouted stubbornly. "A kitten? It's smaller, I could keep him with me all the time. Please-please-please?" he asked, bouncing a little on his feet.

Grant brows knitted. "Special agents from the Secret Service don't pout, Mister Gordon!" he said in a stern tone wanting to make the boy stop asking for things.

Mini Artemus opened his eyes wide with apprehension, and his cherub face paled. He took a step back, wound his arms around himself and hugged and then he started to cry. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he whispered and stared at his shoes.

Feeling nervous and distressed, child-Artie put his thumb into his mouth as tears spilled freely, sliding down his round baby face.

The President suppressed a swear, seeing he boy's lip wobbling. 'Oh good show Ulysses! You sacred the boy and he's going to cry!' he thought. He gently stroked the little boy's chubby round cheeks, wet with trars He smiled, mussing the boy's dark wavy hair, then he pulled him up into his arms. "I'm sorry, Artemus, I didn't want to make you cry," he said softening his voice, now quiet and calming. "Alright, as you like horses, when you have settled into your room, Colonel Richmond will take you to the White House stables. He'll show you my horse too. His name is Lucky, he's a big, black gelding. He's quiet, steady, strong and very gentle. He's very affectionate too. Do you like big horses? Like I do?"

Mini-Artie nodded swiping at his round cheeks and his nose with the back of his hand, smearing grime and snot on the cuff of his jacket. "Mo is big," he just said.

Grant nodded. "Colonel Richmond will put you on Lucky's back. I'm sure than one day you'll make an excellent rider."

Mini-Artie positively gleeful hugged Grant's neck. "Thank you!" he said before giving a sniffly smile and swiping at his tear-streaked face with his knuckles.

Grant grinned, pressing a kiss to the top of the little boy's head. "Then you will have a bath. There's a big tub in the blue room."

The little boy was delighted and clapped his hands excitedly at the prospect of having a bath. "A bath? I love water… and bubbles! Can I have little boats to play with in my bath with lots of bubbles? You said you will give us anything we want, please? " He puppy-dog eyed Grant. "Please? Please?"

Ulysses S. Grant rolled his eyes heavenward and said, feeling something inside of him melt away, "Alright, I'm going to see if I can find you some boats to play with in your bath."

Smiling, miniature Artie and kissed Grant's cheek loudly, then, grimacing, he rubbed his lips with the back of his hand. "It stings!"

WWW

 _Later in the President's office_

Ulysses S. Grant was deeply engrossed in the reading of a thick and boring report when he decided to make a pause to avoid a burgeoning headache.

He glanced at the little boy sitting on his right-hand side, on top of a pile of cushions so he could be level with the desk. He smiled fondly. Mini Artemus had scattered sheets of paper all around him, with horses drawn on them, seen at different angles.

Grant took one sketch and was impressed. For a 5 year-old boy, Artemus was pretty good with a pencil. He even recognized his horse, Lucky, he reflected.

There was a knock on the door and Dr. Stephen Henderson entered the Oval Office shortly after, holding his big black bag. "Good afternoon Mr. President", he said. "I came as soon as possible… Are you ill? Your telegram just said, "Come here ASAP…" He frowned observing the little boy that seemed to have claimed the presidential desk for himself with his sketches and pencils. "Who's this boy?"

Grant placed his large hand on Artie's small shoulder and smiled. "Let me give you a clue, Stephen, he has been de-aged before."

Henderson stared at the little boy, mouth open, blinking in shock. "Artemus?"

Mini Artemus looked up on hearing his name. "Hello, mister," he said to the physician. Then he continued to do what he was doing, drawing the tail of a new horse, sticking out his tongue in concentration.

Dr. Henderson heaved a sigh. "He's been reverted backwards in age… Let me guess? Dr. Loveless's doing? He asked, sitting on a chair in front of the President. "Has James West been de-aged too?"

Grant nodded. "Yes, Loveless. But Jimmy's not here for now, I mean James. Richmond has taken him to visit Washington about two hours ago. They are mentally de-aged too, Stephen. Jim West has regressed to his 12 year old self and Artemus to his 5 year old self."

Mini-Artemus looked at Grant, smiling. "Yes, I'm five." Then turning to Henderson he showed him his last sketch proudly. "See? It's my horse, his name is Mo. He's big! Very big!" He said, emphasizing his claim by spreading his arms wide. "He's an Indian horse, a Cheyenne horse. I could mount him when I'm big again."

Henderson smiled. "Of course you will, Artemus, and it's a beautiful sketch. Could I talk to you in private Mr. President?"

Grant nodded. He headed toward the door, keeping an eye on the little boy still drawing horses. Henderson followed him. "I want you to do complete medical exams on the boys, Stephen."

Henderson sighed. "I will Sir, as soon as Jim is back. What is your intentions regarding them? Keeping them here with you?"

President Grant nodded. "Yes, because I am afraid that they will suddenly start to grow up suddenly or in phases like Artemus did the last time. He almost died in the process. I want them at my side in case something bad happens. But their mothers will be here tonight, to take care of them. they will stay here together, until we find a solution to re-age them safely."

Dr. Henderson nodded. "I suppose that Dr. Loveless is responsible for their situation, Mr. President?" He saw the President nod and added, "It's a Good idea, Sir. But if they stay like this? Children all their life? Their condition could be permanent – or they could grow up naturally, or by brutal stages like the first time… Who knows? Loveless knows, obviously, but he won't tell us, unless we manage to capture him and force him to undo what he did, if he can…"

Grant rubbed his aching forehead. "Don't aggravate my headache, Stephen, please…" He sighed. "And he will undo what he did, believe me! But in the meantime I will keep the boys and their mothers here. It's safer for Jim and Artemus." He glanced at Artemus who had moved from his chair to the large desk, sitting on it, to have more room. He waved his finger sternly. "Artemus, don't draw horses on my reports, will you."

Mini-Artemus nodded. "No Mr. President."

Stephen Henderson chuckled. "You enjoy playing dad with the boys, especially Artemus, don't you, Mr. President?"

The President nodded and smiled. "You're right, they're both adorable, mini Artemus especially. Jimmy, I mean Jim is remembering things, from before the de-aging process, but Artemus doesn't. He has completely reverted to his childhood. Jim and Artemus have the mental capacity of other children their ages, though Artemus is showing exceptional intelligence for a 5 year old boy."

There was a knock at the door and it opened a couple of seconds later, revealing Colonel Richmond and Jimmy holding a packet.

Stephen Henderson and James Richmond shook hands then the surgeon looked down at Jimmy. "Hello Jim, I'm Doctor Henderson. I'm here to give Artemus and you a complete medical exam."

Blinking twice Jimmy said, "We already had one atin the fort. We're okay." He made a face. "I don't like doctors. All they ever do is poke people with needles…I don't like needles." He rubbed his forehead, a sudden painful headache forming behind his eyes. He suddenly moved away, fear reflected in his eyes as he added, in a shaky voice. "A doctor de-aged Artemus and me." He grimaced as new memories surged into his mind. "He used a syringe to inject us with a drug, it didn't hurt, but I was very dizzy…" He looked up at Grant. "I've just remembered it, Sir. It has appeared just like that in my mind…"

Ulysses S. Grant placed a soothing hand on the taller boy's shoulder. "It's alright, Jim. You're safe here, and Dr. Henderson is a good man. You don't remember it, but the two of you have known each other for years. And Artemus too, even longer."

Henderson nodded. "The President is right, Jim. I'm a good doctor – I won't hurt you. In fact I saved your life many times – when you were agents of the Secret Service and before that, during the war. But you don't remember it."

Still a bit apprehensive Jimmy joined little-Artemus and placed the packet he was holding, onto the desk which was covered in sketches, saying, "It's for you. It's a present. I knew it was made for you when I saw it in a shop. Colonel Richmond bought it for me."

Mini-Artemus was very surprised. "A present for me? Thank you!" He hurried to get rid of the brown paper and let out a cry of joy lifting in his small hands a horse made in wood and painted in dark brown with white patches and with a white mane and tail. "He looks just like my horse!"

Jimmy nodded. "I know that you miss Mo…"

Boy-Artie jumped to the floor and wrapped his arms around Jimmy's hips. He hugged him then Jimmy returned the embrace, smiling. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou."

They stayed locked in each other arms for a minute, then they both parted, grinning.

Mini-Artemus was so overjoyed that he looked like he was about to cry, his pouty bottom lip trembling with emotion. "I love you Jimmy, very much!" He spread his small arms wide to demonstrate the extent of his affection. "This much." He looked at his toy and said, "It's a beautiful toy – I love it! but I don't have any present for you…" His chocolate eyes suddenly lit in time with an idea coming to his mind. "I know, I'm going to give you a toy too. I have to see Madame President, stay here, Jimmy. I'll be back soon." He then he ran toward the back door.

Henderson lifted an eyebrow. "Madame President? Does he mean your wife Sir?"

Grant nodded. "Yes, Julia adopted him too – and Jimmy-Jim as well. She taught Jim to play chess and she taught Artemus how to sew correctly. He already had a good basic knowledge."

Richmond was surprised in his turn (and Henderson too). "How to sew, Sir?"

Grant nodded. "He's probably going to show that new talent of his in realizing a cuddy toy for Jim – with Julia's help, of course."

Jim smiled. "Artie is very good with a needle and a thread, he creates his disguises all by himself, even all the female garments he uses from time to time to play women," he said, then he blinked twice. "It's just popped to my mind…"

Henderson nodded. "It's alright Jim-Jimmy. Your memory is beginning to come back… It's a very good thing. Don't fight it. Let it come back naturally."

The door opened and mini Artemus ran inside the vast room, holding a big, colored cuddly toy in his tiny arms. He stopped in front of Jim and reached out, offering it to his best friend – no brother. "It's for you, it's a howl. I made it – with Madame President's help. But I almost did it all by myself. She didn't have the right color for the howl, so it's red with white spots. You like it?"

Smiling broadly Jimmy held the toy against his chest, heart-level, fighting welling tears. "Yes, I like it very much. It's a beautiful gift, Artie, thank you."

Mini-Artemus giggled. "You called me Artie, that's a funny name. My name is Ar-te-mus. But I like Artie too," he said. He took Jimmy's hand in his. "Want to play with me?"

Grant shook his head. "Not so fast boys. Dr. Henderson here is going to give you a full medical exam. Follow him to the blue room."

Boy-Artemus reached over toward Grant. "Come with me?"

The President nodded.

Once inside the Blue room which held the bed the two boys shared, Henderson perched them on a large table.

He instructed them to take off their jackets and then their shirts– and the two boys complied.

Dr. Henderson fished his stethoscope out of his big black bag. He wrapped it around his neck and first reached forward to Jimmy's chest. It was cold and the older boy hissed.

Henderson smiled. "I'm sorry, but I need this to hear your heartbeat."

Mini-Artemus chuckled, swinging his tiny little feet back and forth now and then. "It's cold, I know. It's a stethoscope, my daddy has one too, a doctor-friend gave it him and he let me play with it," he said. "You can hear the heart beating with it."

Stephen Henderson grinned while moving the round-shaped disc around on Jimmy's back. "I didn't know that you wanted to be a doctor, Artemus."

The smaller boy shook his head. "I don't want to be a doctor for people, I want to be a doctor for animals. I heard my dog's heart with the stethoscope and my dad's horse's heart too, I tried with my cats, but they both clawed my hand…" and he automatically looked at his intact hand.

Henderson started mini-Artemus's examination and the little boy giggled. "That tickles," he said, looking at Jimmy smiling at him.

Henderson noticed mini-A rtie's Comanche tattoo and said, "The drug de-aged you, but didn't alter your actual body. It has just been shrunk – fascinating!"

Nodding Jimmy said, "I know. That's why Artemus still has his tattoo. Is it Indian?"

President Grant nodded. "It's a Comanche tattoo."

"Really?" the little boy opened his mouth wide in surprise.

"Yes, it's a long story." Before his miniaturized agent could open his mouth to ask him to tell him the story, the President said, "I'll tell you that story later."

Mini-Artie said, "When later? I want to hear that story, please?"

Grant almost facepalmed himself.

The physician finally put his stethoscope back in his bag. "They're perfectly fine Mr. President," he said to a nervous Grant. "They're both healthy boys."

Reassured, the President smiled at the good news. "Very well. Thank you, Stephen. Dinner is at 1900, boys, don't be late. I will send someone to fetch you. In the meantime, stay here and play together, and be good boys, alright?"

The two boys nodded. "Yes Sir," they said in a chorus.

Once Grant had gone, the boys climbed onto the bed and started to jump up and down on it, chuckling. And then they started a pillow fight.

WWW

 _Later, at night_

Lying on his side of the bed, wearing his pajamas, mini-Artemus was in the middle of a light doze, his pinto horse toy in his arms, his thumb in his mouth, when the door of the blue room opened.

Reading a book on the different tribes of Indians, Jimmy lowered it to his knees and looked at the old woman entering the bedroom.

He frowned at first – not recognizing her. Then he did. He let out a shrill cry of profound Joy – waking Artemus in the process – and beamed as his mother took another step forward. He had just reminded himself that he was 30 and that his mother was now an old woman. He flew out of bed and ran toward her and threw himself in her arms. "Mom! Mom!" They hugged.

Helena Gordon entered the bedroom in her turn. She moved toward the other side of the big bed, tears of joy rolling down her face, watching her son look at her with big brown eyes, hair tousled, cheeks flushed from sleep. "My little boy," she said sitting on the edge of the mattress. "I never thought I would see you like this ever again, my little boy…It's so incredible, you're 5 again, Artemus." She smiled, reaching out and brushing a curl from Artemus forehead. "You're so small…"

Mini Artemus, still staring at his mother, cocked his head to the side, confusion written all over his face. He touched his mother's face, frowning. "Mommy? Why are you old?" He touched her gray hair and added, "Why do you have gray hair like Mr. Samuelson."

Helena gaped at him for a second then she smiled. "It's because you remember me the way I was when you were 5, Artemus. You grew young again, I didn't. I'm an old woman now."

Mini-Artie nodded. "I understand."

Helena grinned. "Of course you do. That's my smart boy!"

Boy-Artemus then kissed Helena's cheek wetly. "Mommy," he said, tears of joy dribbling down his round cheeks.

Helena gently ruffled her son's soft hair and kissed his forehead. "I'm so happy to see you…"

Boy-Artemus nodded and rubbed his eyes with his tiny fists trying to make himself stop crying and unable to. "I missed you so much, mommy", he said, then sniffled.

Then there was a 'click' in his mind and suddenly memories flowed into his brain. He grimaced in pain and buried himself in his mother comforting and safe arms and cried out. That was too much of an ordeal for the little boy and he lost consciousness, sagging against his mother's chest. Passed out.

Helena Gordon panicked immediately. She laid down her unresponsive son on the bed and shook his shoulders trying to wake him. "Dear God! Artemus! Wake up!"

Seeing that his little brother was unconscious, Jimmy jumped onto the bed and touched boy-Artie's throat. "He's alive," he said. "What happened?"

Mrs. Gordon shook her head, crying again but in distress this time. "I don't know, I don't know." Then she felt Mina West put her hand on hers. The two new friends embraced each other. "I don't want to lose Artemus," she said.

Jimmy pulled mini-Artemus's limp body into his arms. "Wake up Artie, you're scaring everyone here, please, please, open your eyes." He started to cry too. "Don't die." Then, in his turn, under the influence of strong emotion, the rest of his memory took its place back in his head. He groaned and closed his eyes in pain under the assault then he reassured his own mother who looked scared. "I'm fine, mom. It's going to pass. My memory came back – and I think something identical happened to Artie. That's why he lost consciousness. The pain was too much for him to withstand. He's only 5." He stroked the other boy's wavy hair. "He's going to be okay. Artie's indestructible. He has proven it many times."

Ulysses S. Grant entered the room in his turn. "Is everything alright, Ladies?" he asked.

But his smile vanished from his lips as he realized that something was wrong: the two women were embracing each other; Helena Gordon was crying; Mina West running soothing circles on her friend's back and Jimmy was crying too, holding an unconscious Artemus in his arms.

He frowned, puzzled? "What's the… ?" In two strides he was beside the bed and took mini-Artemus's limp form in his strong arms. "What happened to him?"

De-aged Jim stood and said, "He probably got his memory back, Sir, like I did. It was very painful, and Artie couldn't withstand the pain. He passed out."

Grant moved into the corridor and spotting a soldier he said, "Find Dr. Henderson, we just parted only a few minutes ago, he's not far, perhaps still in the White House."

The soldier saluted. "Yes Sir."

WWW

 _Later_

De-aged Artemus half-opened his eyes and stretched on the bed, yawning. Rubbing his fist into his right eye, like a little boy, he slowly moved into a sitting position. Turning his head to the right side he looked up and gasped, and blinked, surprised. A lot of people were watching him, looking worried: from left to right: the President and his wife Julia, his mother Helena, Jim, Jim's mother Mina and Colonel Richmond.

Startled he jumped when Dr. Henderson standing on the other side of the bed put a hand on his arm and asked him. "How are you feeling, Artemus?"

Looking down at himself and focusing then on his small hands at the end of his small arms, Artie said, "I'm still a little boy, but at least I am me, I mean the old me, in my head. I'm fine – with a bit of a headache though." He looked up at the physician and frowned. "It sounds strange to hear myself saying that with my small, immature voice."

Henderson nodded. "You need to rest, Artemus. And you're alright. That headache should disappear within a few hours."

Helena Gordon moved toward the bed and wrapped her arms around Artemus's shoulders and pulled him close to her breast. "My boy, you're alright, thank God."

Smiling, Artemus nestled his head against his mom's throat. "I'm alright mom." Then he kissed her forehead. "I'm so happy to see you." He tenderly caressed the old woman's cheek. "I'm a bad sonfor not visiting you often enough, and I should. Please forgive me."

Helena Gordon nodded. "You don't need to be forgiven Artemus, and you are a good son. I understand why you can't visit me often. You're almost always on assigments for the President traveling the whole country on board that train of yours, doing a wonderful job. I'm very proud of you, Artemus, my little man."

Artemus beamed. "Thank you."

Suddenly exhausted Artemus laid down on the bed, eye's half lidded, feeling weak. "Tired mom… need to… to slee-eep," he slurred with a sleepy voice, before closing his eyes completely. He rolled himself into a fetal position and was asleep in seconds.

Helena Gordon expertly put her son between the sheets and then tucked him in. "Sleep well Artemus." She kissed him on his forehead then joined the others who were looking anxious. She smiled to them. "He's alright. He fell asleep."

President Grant let out a sigh of relief, followed suit by everyone else. He looked at his wife and said, "Julia my dear, would you like to show the red room to the Ladies, they're probably exhausted after the long trip they made."

The First Lady smiled. "Of course, Ulysses, with pleasure." She gestured toward Helena and Mina. "Follow me Ladies, please."

Once the three ladies had left Richmond said, "I came here as soon as I got the telegram. The adult population of a whole town in Colorado, Blue Creek, 217 persons in total were turned into children this afternoon. Colonel Bradford of Fort Benton has sent troops there to take care of the children. Those poor boys and girls are totally panicked."

Sitting on the bed Jim nodded. "Dr. Maitland has rendered his drug airborne and water-dispersible in order to affect people on a large scale. I had another flash earlier… remembering what Loveless had planned to do," Jim explained.

Henderson frowned. "Who's Dr. Maitland?"

Jim looked at Artemus sleeping soundly… thumb in his mouth.. "He's Loveless's new accomplice. Artie and I arrested him three months ago. Loveless needed him for his plan so he organized his escape last month. Dr. Maitland tried to create a drug stopping the aging process. But it didn't work the way he hoped. He tried it on people and they rapidly aged instead."

Stephen Henderson nodded. "Based on his experimentations he has found a new drug capable of de-ageing people. But why?"

Looking at Artie, sleeping, his thumb tucked in his mouth, Jim said, "Loveless's new plan is to turn the whole population of this country into children – and the United States will be his. Then he plans to re-populate the United States with migrants from the rest of the world, who will have to accept him as their King, or Emperor. He will give the children to people who can't have children in return for money, or sell them to entrepreneurs so they can work in mines, and factories, all around the world… He had't thought about the rest of his plan, when he told me that." He stood up and faced Grant. "We have to stop him and Maitland before they experiment with that drug on another town, Sir."

Grant nodded. "I agree, but you won't participate in that mission, Jim – and Artemus can't either. You may have regained your memory, knowledge and experience, but you still have the body of a 12 year-old boy, with diminished strength and speed and none of your adult skills present."

Colonel Richmond intervened. "I already sent Messrs. Pike and Harper and all our other local agents in Colorado searching for Loveless and his accomplices. The Army is patrolling at the borders of the Territory. They will find them, Sir."

The President nodded. "Very well. We have to wait now." He sighed. "And I'm not good at that." Noticing a rebellious glint in Jim's eyes he added, "I know what you're thinking, Jim: you want to go there to help Pike and Harper and you're actually building a plan to be able to do it. Like leaving the White House in the middle of the night with your partner at your side, stealing the Wanderer – and I'm sure that the driver and the engineer will be more than happy to help you, then leaving the Capital at top speed…Forget it! I officially ground you here, in the White House until Loveless and Maitland are arrested – that also applies to Artemus Gordon. Is that understood?"

Retreating to the bed Jim nodded reluctantly. "Yes Sir."

Grant smiled, satisfied. "Good, now we're leaving. Good night Jim." He left, Henderson following him like his shadow and Richmond closing the door behind him.

Upset, scowling, Jim pulled up his pajamas pants, dimmed the light and slid himself in the bed, careful not to wake Artemus.

He glanced at his partner lying on his stomach now and facing him. "Let's hope they capture them soon. You and I need to grow up again buddy. Maitland has probably created an antidote in case an accident happened… like he or Loveless being hit by that airborne drug during the tests." He heard Artemus murmur 'mom' in his sleep then wrapped an arm around the other boy's chest. "Good night Artie."

He closed his eyes and was fast asleep.

WWW

 _Later_

But Jim didn't stay asleep long. One hour later he was awakened by Artemus thrashing on the mattress, moaning in pain, elbowing him in his stomach.

He sat up on the bed and shook his mini partner's shoulder. "Wake up Artie!"

His eyes popping open Artemus looked at Jim, lost and disoriented, then he grasped his head and started screaming in pain. Jim immediately embraced Artie but soon his arms were too small to tighten around Artemus rapidly growing form.

He released his best friend when Artie punched him – unintentionally and watched in fascination as Artemus aged before his eyes in a matter of moments.

The now adult Artemus Gordon rolled on the bed, now groaning, his eyes tight shut, curled in a ball, his whole body trembling – the intense pain becoming dull.

But it wasn't over, Jim realized with dread, as he heard Artie whimpering in pain, saw Artie's hair graying rapidly, his face covering with wrinkles.

Then, in a space of two minutes – Artemus Gordon was a very old man.

His hand trembling, Jim grabbed Artemus's almost skeleton-like hand, rough and calloused and touched his best friend's newly-aged features, gingerly fingering his wrinkled brow, his hollow temple covered with sparse white hairs, his angular jawline and finally his neck afraid to see the close-to-a-mummy-like man turn into dust at that contact.

He sighed in relief feeling Artie's pulse. The other man was unconscious – but he looked like a corpse already. He gulped. "Artie, oh God…"

He suddenly remembered Lavinia turning into a very old woman in a matter of seconds.

Suddenly the door opened and Helen Gordon and Mina West both dressed in nightgowns irrupted into the bedroom. "We heard a scream… oh, dear God!" Mina said.

Helena froze on the spot, all color draining from her face as she saw the very old man lying on the bed – Jim looking at him in dismay.

She pointed a trembling finger at the very old man. "Artemus?" she croaked.

Jim nodded. "Yes."

Helena passed out in shock.

Tbc.


	4. Act Three

**THE NIGHT OF THE TWO BOYS & THE PRESIDENT**

 **By Andamogirl**

WWW

 **ACT THREE**

 _Later in the Washington Military Hospital_

Stephen Henderson closed the door of Artemus's room behind him and joined the 'visitors' in the nearby waiting room. He was grim-faced and tired looking.

Ulysses S. Grant immediately stopped walking in circles like a caged lion.

Helena Gordon and Mina West bolted upright out from the sofa they occupied and Jim West abruptly stopped his conversation with Colonel Richmond.

Dr. Henderson took Helena Gordon's trembling hand in his. "He's unconscious, in a deep coma. I don't think he's going to wake."

New tears rolled down on Helen's livid face. "Is he… ? Is he dying?"

The surgeon nodded. "Yes, I'm afraid so," he said. "He's a very old man, close to 90 I'd say. He's very weak and he's weakening with each passing minute. His heart is in a poor condition and as he is totally unresponsive, we can't make him drink or eat anything. He only have a few days left, maybe less. I'm really sorry."

She nodded. "Is he suffering?"

Henderson shook his head. "No, he's not. It's like he's sleeping."

Helena nodded. "Can I see him?"

Still holding Mrs. Gordon's hand, Henderson led her to the door. "Take all the time you need. I'll be in my office in case you need me." Then he opened the door.

Helena took one step inside hesitantly – watching the very old man, her son lying on the bed, as white as the sheets around him. He looked so frail, so fragile, so small and so vulnerable in white pajamas too big for him. He looked… so very close to being a body and even had a peaceful expression on his old wrinkled face, … like if he was already dead.

Swallowing hard, Helena moved toward the bed, fighting sobs. Her fingers trembling, she he touched her son's hollow and parched jaw and said, "I love you Artemus… please don't die. You have to fight, love. People are searching for Maitland and Loveless right now and they will soon find them. They'll bring us the antidote…" Fight my boy, you hear me? Fight!"

Of course, Very-old Artie didn't respond.

Helena Gordon stayed there, a lump in her throat, immobile and crying, her hand resting on her beloved son's chest to feel the rise and fall.

She whispered, "Please don't die," over and over.

WWW

 _In the waiting room_

Distressed Jim planted himself in front of the President. "Sir, I'd like to join Jeremy Pike and Frank Harper to help them."

Ulysses S. Grant shook his head. "No, and I'll take no argument, first because you still have your 12 year old body and second because what happened to Artemus could happen to you too."

Sure of himself, Jim shook his head. "I doubt it, Sir, it would have already happened by now. I think, the re-aging process leading Artie to be a very old man happened because Artemus received a larger dose of drug. Loveless wanted Artie to be a little boy incapable of doing anything that would create him trouble, like a harmless 5 year-old boy. But that drug is highly unnstable… Dr. Maitland failed again. Loveless is not going to be happy about that." Defeated Jim bowed his head and studied his shoes. "I usually help Artie when he needs me, Sir… and this time I can't do anything. I don't like being helpless. I really hate that, Sir." And his little hands curled into fists at his sides.

The President nodded. "I know, I know. But everything is going to be alright."

Suddenly grimacing, Jim rubbed his aching brow and said, "I had another flash… I just remembered that Maitland created an antidote to his drug." Slumping on a chair, he said, "But even if they bring Loveless and Maitland here, they are days away from Washington. They won't arrive in time to save Artie. He's weak, he's going to die." He let out a strangled sob. But he didn't cry.

Grant placed a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder. "Nothing is lost, Jim. Artemus is still alive and he survived a lot of worse situations. I can tell you dozens of them, during the war, before the two of you met. That man is indestructible."

Suddenly a scream coming from Helena Gordon had Jim on his feet in an instant, and they all rushed into Artemus's room to discover Mrs. Gordon pointing at the bed… where Artemus Gordon still unconscious – thankfully – was rapidly de-aging again.

He was trembling violently and Jim gripped his shoulders tight to stop the motion.

In a matter of 30 seconds, he was again a boy aged 5… and was lost in his adult, oversized white hospital pajamas.

Helena immediately took her son in her arms, folding the pajamas around him cocoon-like and beamed when she saw him opening his eyes and then yawn. "Artemus?"

Blinking, the little boy looked up at his mother, still a little groggy from sleep. "Mommy? Then he yawned and rubbed his eyes with his tiny fists.

Helena smiled. "Yes, it's me sweetie. How are you, Artemus?"

The 5 year-old boy looked at his surroundings, expecting to see the blue room of the White House. "I'm okay, mommy. Where am I?" he asked and finally noticed that the President was there too, with Colonel Richmond, Mr. West, Dr. Henderson and...

He finally spotted Jim smiling at him. "Jimmy!"

Helena lowered her son to the floor and taking a step forward, he tripped on his far too big pajamas bottom pooling around his ankles.

The little boy fell forward and landed on the tiled floor with a loud thud, face first.

Jim cringed. "Ouch!" Pulling mini-Artie upright, he said, "It's okay, it's okay Artie, you're not hurt," before he broke into an almighty wail and hugged Artemus as the other boy's lower lip started trembling, his eyes watering. "You won't even have a bruise."

Mini-Artie wrapped his arms around Jimmy in return and pulled him close, burying his face into his stomach, tears streaming down his face as he sobbed.

Smiling, Jim rubbed the 5 year old boy's back, "It's alright, it's alright, you're fine. Don't cry Artie, big boys don't cry." and he parted from the once-again-miniature-Artemus, taking a step backward. "And you're a big boy, right? Right?"

Mini-Artemus nodded sniffling. "Yes, I am, I'm five!" he replied, wiping his wet plump cheeks with his tiny palm. He scoffed and said, "You called me Artie again, that's a funny name… but I like it." He looked around him seeing the concerned faces of the grown-ups present in the room. "What is it?" he asked the President, puzzled. "Did I do something wrong?"

Henderson was the first to speak. "That's incredible! He's been completely reversed to his five year-old self again, physically and mentally. The effects of that drug are highly unstable."

Ulysses S. Grant crouched down. He stroked the little boy's unruly hair and put his arms snugly around mini-Artemus and lifted him as he stood.

The 5 year-old boy immediately cinched his legs around the President's waist while Grant held him securely in his arms, tears seeping from his eyes as he whimpered.

President Grant smiled. "Everything's okay, Artemus, and you did nothing wrong." He looked at the CMO and added, "Can I bring him to the White House?"

Stephen Henderson shook his head. "I'd like to keep him here under observation Sir – in case something else happens and I'm afraid it will. It's not over. It's really best if we keep him here, in the hospital. His body will be changing at an unpredictable rate, and…"

Mini-Artemus shook his head and his arms went tight around Grant's neck as he nestled his face against the President's throat. "No, I don't want to stay here, I don't like it here. I hate hospitals. I want to go back to the Blue room. Please, Mr. President." And he looked at Grant with wide, tearful eyes.

Grant nodded. "Then you will. Doctor, I think you are going to have to move into one of the guest rooms of the White House too and transform it into a medical post."

Henderson nodded, resigned. "I'll go and start packing things."

Mini-Artemus smiled broadly. "Thank you Mr. President," he said before kissing Grant's bearded cheek. "I love you very-very much!" he added.

Grant giggled. "I love you too, Artemus, you're so cute!" he couldn't help but coo and placed a kiss on the young boy's rosy cheek.

WWW

 _The next morning_

Mounted on a pile of pillows mini-Artemus was sitting in front of an empty plate of oatmeal. He was licking a spoon carefully clean on all sides, when the door opened and Colonel Richmond entered the dining room, beaming. "We captured him! We captured Dr. Maitland." he said.

He headed toward Ulysses S. Grant, gave a respectful nod of the head to Julia Grant sitting beside her husband, said "Good morning, Mrs. Grant," and stopping beside the President, he added, "Good Morning Mr. President, I have good news. Pike and Harper have captured Dr. Maitland – but not Dr. Loveless, unfortunately, who escaped from his hideout thanks to a hot air balloon. They have Maitland, his notes, and drugs, everything! And they have the antidote! They should be here in four days. It's the best they could do using commercial train travel."

President Grant nodded and looked at mini-Artemus, occupied with engulfing a piece of cake covered with a thick layer of whipped cream in his mouth – trying to see how much food it could contain.

He smiled and said, "Well-done, James. Send them a telegram to congratulate Mr. Pike and Mr. Harper and add a commendation for both of them, from me. They deserve it."

Richmond nodded. "Yes Sir." And he left the room a couple of seconds later.

Smiling Jim, sitting beside the other boy, touched his arm and said, "It's going to be okay, Artie. In four days, we'll be our old selves again."

Mini-Artemus turned toward his 'older brother', whipped cream smeared all other his face. His mouth still half-full he said something unintelligible and smiled.

Grant chuckled. "Let's hope he will go back to eating like a civilized person later, when he's an adult again…", he said as the little boy reached for his glass of apple juice.

Then the younger boy started shoving strawberries in his mouth hungrily, chewing them rapidly, red juice rolling down his tiny chin.

Helena Gordon, sitting on the other side of her son, blushed with embarrassment and using her table napkin, she cleaned mini-Artemus's face. "I'm so sorry, Mr. President," she said. "Artemus doesn't eat, he devours… He's always hungry. I'm not surprised that as an adult he loves to cook and he's a gourmet." She confiscated the bowl of strawberries and waved her finger threateningly in front of her son's tiny nose. "Artemus Gordon, behave! You eat like a young pig!" She glanced at Jim eating his omelet. "Take your example from Jim! See? He's not eating like you do! he has good manners."

Mini-Artemus blinked and looked at Jim. "I'm sorry," he said. He took his fork and asked, "Mom, can I have my strawberries back? Please?"

Helena complied. A strawberry rolled out from the bowl and mini-Artemus started to chase it playfully all around his empty plate with his fork, trying to stab it.

Helena gave her son a stern look. "Don't play with your food, Artemus!" she reprimanded but Artemus didn't stop, squealing with glee as he missed his target again.

Mina West, sitting beside Julia Grant smiled. "He loves to play with his food."

Helena nodded. "Artemus loves to play, period. At home, he had many toys when he was a boy – but he prefers to play – he preferred to play with the ones he created himself, like little boats he let go on the river, and small animals he built with mud and twigs, and his favorite were horses, he loves horses… but I'm not going to let him ride one, it's too dangerous."

Mini-Artie now rolling the escaped strawberry around his glass, suddenly said, "But I can ride a pony. It's safe. Can I have a pony mom?"

Using his fork, Jim captured the rolling strawberry and said, "And now he builds bombs and wonderful gadgets, but he still loves horses." Then he ate the round, red fruit.

Mini-Artemus frowned, upset then he pouted. "That was my strawberry Jim! You ate it! it was mine! He puffed his cheeks and crossed his small arms on his chest. "I don't like you anymore. You're not my brother anymore! I won't talk to you anymore."

He suddenly paled and gasped. His body went limp and collapsed in a heap on the carpeted floor, drawing his knees close to his chest, moaning in pain.

Helena and Jim immediately knelt beside him. They noticed that he was still conscious but looked totally lost and disoriented.

Dizzy, Artemus fought back the vomit rising in his throat.

Mrs. Gordon pulled her son into a sitting position."Artemus? are you alright, sweetie?"

Blinking twice the boy said, "No I'm not… " He tenderly stroked his mother's jaw. "I'm back, it's me, mom, Artemus, the old Artemus." With Jim's help he stood and buried his face in his mother stomach. "I'm sorry, I love you mom, I love you."

Helena smiled. "I love you too, Artemus. Mr. Pike and Mr. Harper have the antidote. They should be here in four days, using the train."

Lifting his eyes to meet his mom's hazelnut ones, Artie nodded. "I have time to change a dozen times before they arrive… and will die, just once." A lump settled in his throat and he added, with a small voice, "Then it will be over."

Helena paled hearing that. "Don't say that, please…"

Fighting a sudden exhaustion now, Artemus took a step back then he suddenly ran toward the door. He jumped, managed to reach the handle and opened it. Then he ran into the long corridor as fast as he could, turned to the left and was stopped by a trooper guarding the hall.

Immediately he guard grabbed Artemus's arm. "Where are you going, my boy?" he asked.

Scowling, Artie kicked the soldier's shin. "Let go of me!" He demanded.

President Grant arrived just in time: Artemus was ready to kick to soldier in his other shin to force the guard to let him go. "Artemus, don't do that!" he ordered with a booming voice. Artemus immediately froze. Looking at the guard the President said, "Dismiss, soldier."

The guard saluted said, "Yes Mr. President!" and he left.

Ulysses S. Grant crouched down beside Artemus Gordon. He reached over and placed his hand on the mini agent's shoulder. "What did you want to do, son?"

Looking at Grant, Artemus fidgeted for a moment, wringing his hands in front of him, acting instinctively like the boy he was, before answering, "I wanted to go back to the Wanderer, Sir – and leave Washington to join Jeremy and Frank halfway, to things up. I'm not afraid to die, Mr. President. I'll be ready when it comes, but if I die in the coming hours or in the next few days…" He paused as he suddenly found it hard to breathe, tears stinging his eyes. He ended with, "I'm sure that my mother will die of grief within hours, Sir. That horrible thought terrifies me."

Grant nodded. "I understand son, and that won't happen. Meeting Pike and Harper halfway? It's an excellent idea, Artemus."

Closing his eyes, Artemus Gordon suddenly ended in Grant's arms, fast asleep. The president scooped him in his arms. "What about a nap, my boy?"

WWW

 _Late afternoon, on board the Wanderer_

Sitting behind the desk, Ulysses S. Grant closed his thick report and glanced at the two agents of the Secret Service sat on the sofa both cleaning their guns (two others were patrolling the train), ready to protect him in case of danger.

Usually he came on board the Wanderer without any escort, as Jim West and Artemus Gordon were there to serve as bodyguards. But not this time, he reflected.

He glanced at Dr. Henderson then, sat on the other sofa, reading a book – his big black bag settled on the cushion beside him.

Standing, the President said, "Stay here," to the two men who nodded reluctantly and he headed toward the galley.

He found James Richmond there, preparing dinner: roast chicken and mashed potatoes with crispy onions and a cherry pie for desert. He smiled, "I'm impressed, Colonel. I didn't know you were such a good cook. I'm going to have to add it to your personal file."

Richmond smiled in his turn. "My wife gave me culinary lessons, Sir. And I have two grandchildren who love roast chicken, mashed potatoes, crispy onions and cherry pies. Each time I see them, they want to me to prepare that. And our boys love that too."

Grant poured himself a cup of fresh coffee. He took a sip and said, "Speaking about our boys, James, where are they? It's been hours since I saw them."

The head of the Secret Service frowned in worry. "Same thing for me."

Feeling worried too, Grant said, "Stay here, I'm going to find them," and holding his cup the President left the galley and met another agent in the corridor. "Have you seen the boys, Garrison?"

Garrison nodded. "Yes Mr. President. They are in the stable car taking care of the horses."

Feeling reassured Grant moved in that direction and he entered the stable car a couple of minutes later. He found them in Mo's stall (Mo'éhno'ha Ȯhtameōhtsėstse – Walking Horse in Cheyenne) but they weren't mini-agents anymore. Jim was a teenager and Artemus was an old man again, not as old as the first time but he was fragile-looking again.

They were sitting side by side on the hay covered floor – and they were holding hands.

Jim's face was tense with worry and Artemus was livid, the hollows under his eyes were dark and blood had poured from his nose. He was trembling.

Fear gripping his heart Grant crouched beside Artemus. "I'm going to send an agent fetch Stephen! He's in the parlor car…"

Sighing Artemus shook his head. "No, there's nothing to do Sir… just wait and hope I survive until I can receive the antidote. We should reach the other train in Springfield by tomorrow night. With lots of luck I won't be dead by then." He tried to fight off the tears threatening to fall but failed. "But if I don't make it out of this… I want you to know…"

Grant nodded and affirmed, "You won't die, period." He interrupted the old Artemus. He stood and added, "You can't stay here Artemus. You need to go to your bed."

The old man shook his head wiping his tears with the back of his hand. "No, thank you, Sir. I'm fine here. If I die, I want to die with my horse at my side, like a Cheyenne warrior." He weakly reached out and Mo sniffed at his trembling hand." He closed his eyes and rested his head on Jim's shoulder. "I'm so tired…" he let out, barely above a whisper, then his whole body went limp as he fell asleep.

Immediately Jim gently lay his partner down on the hay and taking the gelding's saddle blanket covered Artie with it up to his shoulders. "He's alright, for now." He said.

He stood and patted the painted horse's neck reassuringly. Mo's ears were flattened in worry. "He's strong, he's going to be okay, soon," he said to the worried horse. Then he finally joined Grant and they both moved backward, watching the gelding lay down on the floor and rest his head next to Artie's, sniffing his hair with affection.

Grant nodded. "That horse loves his master very much."

Jim smiled. "Yes, I'm even jealous sometimes."

WWW

 _The next evening, Springfield railroad yard_

Dr. Richard Maitland entered the parlor car first, holding a bag, immediately followed by Jeremy Pike and Frank Harper their guns prodding his back.

President Grant planted himself in front of Lovelesss ex-accomplice, his eyes cold and fierce, and he pointed at the old man – barely alive curled on the closest sofa, his white head resting on Jim West's lap. "Fix them both, now!" he commanded, his voice as hard as steel. "And start with Artemus."

Maitland nodded and turned his eyes to Jim West and Artemus Gordon, relieved to escape the President's penetrating ice-blue glare. He pulled out a box from his bag and opened it, revealing two loaded syringes both containing an orange liquid.

He placed one of the needles against Artemus's neck and injected him a dose of antidote. Then he did the same thing to his other patient.

In a matter of 30 seconds, Artemus lost 30 years and as he was half-conscious, he barely felt anything. As for Jim, he gained 15 years and didn't show his pain.

Grant nodded, satisfied. Looking at Maitland he said, "I hope that the effects of that antidote are permanent – I mean I hope they stay as adults."

Maitland nodded avoiding Grant's eyes. "The antidote works perfectly, Mr. President. It was administrated to the people of Blue Creek and they all regained their lost years, and they're fine."

Leaning towards his partner Jim shook Artie's arm. "Wake up buddy, you and I are back. You are your old self again and I am still young and dashing."

Artemus sat up very slowly, noting that his head was swimming and his limbs felt a bit like they were made of overcooked pasta. "Oh boy!" He lifted his eyes to Grant who was concerned and said, "I'm fine, Sir. But I'm still a little weak for the moment. But it will pass."

Grant nodded. "Do you remember what happened?"

Fighting to keep his eyes open, blinking, Artemus said, "Every minute of it, Sir. With good parts and not-so-good parts, but mostly good parts."

Beaming, Jim squeezed Artie's shoulders. "I'm glad you back Artie, I mean the old-you, but I'm going to miss my little buddy." Then he playfully ruffled Artemus's hair.

Artemus grinned. "I'm going to miss my big brother too," he said before pulling Jim into an embrace, holding him close. "Thank you Jim, for taking care of me."

Moved, Jim patted his partner's back. "I'll always be at your side Artie, always," He pulled away, smiling. "Now you're my big brother again."

Artemus grinned. "Yes I am."

Dr. Henderson reached forward, offering Artemus a full glass of brandy he had poured him. "Here Artemus, drink this, you need it," he said.

Artie smiled, said "Thank you, Sir." And he downed the liquor in two gulps. "I needed that." Seeing that Jim was staring at him anxiously, he added, "I feel fine."

Jim scowled. "The truth, Artie."

Smiling sheepishly, Artemus replied, "Okay, busted." He sighed. "The truth is that I'm a bit shaky and exhausted, but that excepted, I'm fine."

Stephen Henderson pulled out his stethoscope from his bag. "Let's see that."

Artie opened his shirt, reclined on the sofa and closed his eyes as the physician listened to his heart. "Everything's alright." He concluded after a minute or so and he added, "But you need rest, Artemus. That means no assignment before at least a week." Then he gave Grant a pointed look.

President Grant nodded. "You have one week leave," He said, looking at his two best agents. Then he turned and shook hands with Pike and Harper. "Congratulations gentlemen. I have given you a commendation ."

Jeremy Pike and Frank Harper smiled. "We know, Sir. Thank you," they said in one united voice.

Pike added, "Loveless escaped in a hot-air balloon Sir, and we couldn't pursue him. He headed west, gained altitude and we lost him in the clouds.

More than interested, fascinated, Artie asked, "He used a hot-air balloon?... You said he headed west? Do you mean he could 'drive' the balloon?" That's extraordinary! It's the first time a balloon has been used without being attached to the ground with a tether. Hot-air balloons were used during the war by the Union Army's Corps of Topographical Engineers for mapmaking and to perform aerial observations of intelligence value of enemy encampments and movements…"

Pike nodded. "Yes, the woven basket possessed some kind of screw propeller on each side and I spotted two gas generators on board. It was an autonomous vehicle. It's with that balloon that he spread his drug – transformed into powder. People of Blue Creek gathered to see the red and yellow striped hot air balloon and Loveless poured the powder on them, transforming them into children in a matter of minutes. If we find that balloon, we will be close to finding Loveless too."

Frank Harper added too, "We would like your permission to search for him, Sir. A balloon is not something discreet. People probably saw it land – somewhere."

Jim shook his head. "I'm sorry my friends, but Artie and I will find Loveless – it's our never-ending mission to put him back behind bars."

The President nodded. "Permission granted Jim. I'm sure that Artemus and you will succeed." Grant looked intensely at the prisoner.

Maitland couldn't hold Grant's glare again so he lowered his eyes. "I let myself be blinded by revenge… and lured by Dr. Loveless's promises of power and fortune. I'm sorry."

Grant nodded. "Mr. Pike, show Dr. Maitland the rolling cell. We are going to head back to Washington. Mr. Harper, bring Dr. Maitland's belongings to the lab. I'm sure that Artemus is going to love studying the doctor's notes."

The two agents immediately complied.

Pulling his partner, best friend and brother upright, Jim led him to the swing door. "It's time for you to have some rest, Artie, a long, restful nap."

But Artie stopped in front of the galley, nose up and salivating. "It smells good… the Colonel is making his famous roast chicken…"

Jim pushed Artie further up the corridor. "Bed first. Chicken later."

Smiling, Artie crossed his arms over his chest and playfully said, ""Bu' I don' wanna nap, Jimmy", 'm hungry," he complained. Then he pouted.

Lifting a stern finger, Jim said, "Bed now. If you're a good boy I'll bring you a tray with everything the Colonel has prepared before you sleep."

Far too groggy to protest, Artemus entered his sleeping compartment, Jim on his heels. He slumped on the bed, feeling totally strengthless and let the younger man get him out of his boots, socks, pants and shirt. Then he buried himself between soft sheets, head nestled on his pillow. "Don't forget to bring me dinner, Jim, 'kay?" he said before yawning and rubbing his eyes sleepily.

Jim smiled. "I won't," he lied.

Artemus rolled himself into a fetal position, put his thumb in his mouth, then seemed to realize what he was doing and took it out and he was fast asleep and snoring quietly a few seconds later.

Grinning, Jim pulled on the bedspread and the covers, then rearranged them carefully over Artie's shoulder. He patted it and said, "Sleep well, buddy."

He joined Grant, Richmond, Pike and Harper in the parlor car a couple of minutes later and said, "Artie is sleeping soundly."

WWW

 _Washington D.C. railroad yard_

 _The Wanderer, two days later, in the morning_

It was mid-morning when Artemus slowly opened his eyes, yawned and blinked, surprised to find his pinto horse-toy in his arms. He smiled and put it on the sideboard next to his bunk.

He stretched his limbs like a cat after a nap and stood up, feeling good – and ravenously hungry. He sniffed at the air, 'Pancakes and waffles', he thought, and his stomach gurgled in agreement.

He smiled. The Colonel was preparing breakfast. "Pancakes and waffles, mmmm… with caramel and maple syrup…"

He quickly dressed in his robe and left his sleeping compartment to enter the parlor car shortly after. He opened his eyes wide in surprise when he discovered his mother pouring coffee for Jim who was sitting at the table, facing his own mother. "Mom?"

Helena Gordon smiled broadly. "Artemus! You're awake, finally! You slept for almost 48 hours straight, honey. How are you feeling?"

Still surprised, the older man sat on a chair. "I'm fine, mom. I slept for 48 hours?" He made a face and glared at Jim. "I missed the Colonel's famous roast chicken."

Jim chuckled. "You're a walking stomach, Artie. Good morning buddy."

Helena waved a finger. "Jim told me what happened, everything, and he did the right thing. He let you sleep because you needed to rest, my son." Then she kissed his temple. "Good morning, Artemus."

Artemus smiled. "Good morning, mom. Good morning, Mrs. West, good morning Jim."

Mina smiled too. "Call me Mina, please."

Helena sat an empty cup in front of her son and poured fresh coffee in it, then she gestured toward the plates filled with waffles and pancakes. "Eat, you must be hungry."

Nodding Artemus took an empty plate and began piling waffles and pancakes in it before reaching out for the pot of caramel. "I'm ravenous," he said, his stomach rumbling again. Using a spoon he covered a pancake with a thick layer of caramel and asked, "What happened while I was out?"

Jim took a sip of coffee and said, "We came back to Washington D.C. The President went back to the White House, Dr. Henderson returned to the military Hospital, Colonel Richmond went back to his office, and Jeremy and Frank escorted Dr. Maitland to prison. And our mothers came on board. They're occupying the state room, sharing the big bed."

Mina West added, "We're going to stay with you while you are on leave. Then, we'll head back home, letting you both work for the President – a very charming man - again."

Helena Gordon ran her hand through her son's tousled wavy hair and smiled as she watched him devour a pancake, caramel escaping from it.

"This is delicious, mom," Artie said, licking his finger hungrily like a 5 year-old boy – and then he plunged the spoon in the pot of caramel again.

Tbc.


	5. Act Four

**THE NIGHT OF THE TWO BOYS & THE PRESIDENT**

 **By Andamogirl**

WWW

 **ACT FOUR**

 _Three days later_

 _20 miles from Kansas City_

The two Secret agents dismounted behind a group of rocks. They ran a hand over their horses heads – telling them that way to stay calm and quiet. Then they climbed a steep slope of earth and crouched next to a cluster of thorny bushes.

Pulling out his spyglass from his inside jacket pocket , Jim unfolded it and observed the hot air balloon moored to pickets below, in the middle of a vast clearing.

He spotted buckboards loaded with folded blue envelopes and woven wicker baskets provided with screw propellers and gas generators. "They have other dirigibles. At least, 7. It's an aerial fleet.."

Placing his hand on top of his gun, Artie said, "The red and yellow striped one is Loveless's balloon. The farmer we met by the side of his field two hours ago was right… The balloon landed here, in the middle of the forest, it's a good place to hide it, among all those high trees." He frowned. "I can see a dozen people around tents and fires… the aeronauts, without doubt."

Nodding, Jim said, "I counted 14 men, that means two men per balloon, one pilot and one who throws the powdered drug into the air…" He stopped his spyglass on a couple of heavily loaded wagons. "The drug is probably inside those wagons… He glanced at Artie. "But I can't see Loveless anywhere. He's probably in one of those tents… "

Dubious, Artie said, "Or not. We've known Loveless for years now – unfortunately – and we know he loves to have his comfort, and tents are not comfortable. Maybe he's somewhere else, in a new hideout. Only his men are here, guarding his balloons. If he's not here, he'll come back. He hasn't abandoned his idea of turning the population into children. He lost a battle when Maitland was captured, but not the war. He will carry on with his project, with the help of his balloons and winds. It's the easy and fastest way to disperse his drug over great distances. Knowing Loveless, he's probably improved Maitland's drug already, rendering it stable… and he's going to affect large populations with his fleet of balloons."

Putting his spyglass away, Jim nodded. "You're right. Let's stop all this. Let's go closer." He passed before Artemus, slipping from bush to bush.

Gun un-holstered Artie followed his best friend silently. They reached the edge of the clearing a few minutes later and hid behind big twin trees.

Loveless's goons and the ready-to-depart-balloon were within a stone's throw of their position.

Moving close to Jim, Artie whispered, "I always have smoke bombs in my pockets containing sedative gas, just in case…"

Smiling Jim nodded. "Prepared, as usual. Well, be my guest."

Smiling too, Artemus fished out four small silver balls provided with a tiny pin from his inside pockets and gave two to Jim. "We're partners…"

Moving slowly and silently, the two special agents from the Treasury Department entered the clearing and threw the smoke bombs before Loveless's henchmen could react. They exploded all around them, enveloping them in thick clouds of red smoke and when they cleared, Jim and Artie discovered the aeronauts lying on the ground, unconscious.

Pointing at the first tent Jim said, "Let's find Loveless, with a bit of luck he's unconscious too somewhere inside one of those tents."

Less optimistic than his partner, Artie said, "With a lot of luck, you mean. Because I'm not sure he's here…" and he followed Jim.

Hearing someone laughing, the two agents suddenly stopped dead in their tracks. Jim and Artie exchanged a glance, as they recognized that laugh.

Looking around him, Jim said, "Loveless!" and pulled his Colt out of its holster.

Gun already in hand, Artie surveyed the area. "I can't see him…" and focused on the woven wicker basket of the hot air balloon. He pointed at it. "He's inside…"

Heading with caution toward the red and yellow stripped hot air balloon, Jim and Artemus separated, taking one side each.

Hearing a new set of laugh, they stopped… and cocked the hammer of their gun.

Loveless said, "I was waiting for you, gentlemen. Following my balloon was easy, wasn't it? It was an easy trap to lure you in to. I knew that Dr. Maitland would use the antidote so you would return to your current age. It was only a matter of time before you found me. I'm not a patient man, but I forced myself to be patient, because I wanted-no, I want to get rid of you, definitively. You won't arrest me."

Moving toward the source of the voice the two men halted when a volley of small metallic spheres landed at their feet. There was a big blinding flash, a very loud bang, the smell of burning grass and dirt; plus chucks of it flying everywhere and clouds of green smoke.

Once the green smoke disappeared, Loveless used an opening in the woven wicker basket to exit it and moved toward the two unconscious men.

He leaned over Artie, who had a bleeding cut on his forehead and said, "You're not the only one to make mini-bombs, Mr. Gordon, and that green smoke is actually my new improved de-aged drug… he said… and grinning he watched Jim and Artie start to de-age.

He waited for the transformation to be complete, then thinking that 25 years lost wasn't enough for Artie, who was still in his 20s, he pulled out a box from the inside pocket of his jacket, opened it and pulled out a syringe containing his drug, in liquid form.

He placed the tip of the needle against Artemus's neck and said, "This time you and your partner won't be able to use Maitland's antidote because I changed the formula. You're both going to be children – forever!" and he pressed on the plunger.

WWW

 _Later_

Eyes fluttering open, Jimmy was the first to open his eyes – and the first to see Loveless leaning toward him, smiling like a predator. He shivered instinctively.

The 10 year old boy blinked, both confused and disoriented. The last thing he remembered was giving hay to his father's horse in the stable of the family farm. "Who are you?" He asked. "Where am I?" He glanced around him and was surprised to find himself sitting at the bottom of a big woven basket. Then he frowned as he realized that he was almost naked, wearing only underwear that was too big for him and wrapped in a blanket. "Why am I naked? Why am I sitting here? Where are my parents?" He saw another boy, rolled in a ball in a corner, enveloped in a blanket too. "Who is he?" He frowned. "What's happening?"

Miguelito Loveless chuckled. "So many questions… " He looked down at 4 year old Artie - give or take a few months - and said, "My new drug de-aged you again. You lost 25 years and your friend here, more, like 40. And of course, you have a de-aged memory too – the memory you had when you were that age for the first time."

Frowning, puzzled, Jim said, "I don't understand…" and gasped with dread when he felt the big basket move brusquely to the side.

Loveless pointed upward at the blue envelope, which contained heated air. "You and your little 'brother' here are going to make a long voyage in a balloon…"

Very surprised, Jimmy looked at the little boy sleeping. "Brother? I don't have any brother, I'm an only son… He can't be my brother."

Loveless waved a hand in dismissal. "Manner of speaking. He's your best-best-best friend, and the two of you are so close that you could be brothers. Anyway… I removed the propellers and the gas generators, so the balloon will sail by itself, driven with the winds, I don't know where… Then, the hot air will eventually disappear in the envelope and you will make your descent… I'm going to lose one balloon from my fleet, I don't like that, but I want you out of my way. I know that you're not a menace to me, now, but I've learned to be wary, you never know what can happen when the two of you are involved."

Still frowning, deeply, totally confused and upset now, the ten-year-old Jimmy didn't understand. "I don't understand… Why, I don't understand?"

Loveless didn't answer and continued, "With the help of the winds, and with constant speed I feel that you will travel about 200 miles. You will land on the ground, not too gently, but you won't be hurt or die. I don't kill children, I'm not a monster."

Pointing at Loveless Jimmy said with an accusative finger, "I don't know you, mister, but I know that you're a bad man! I don't like you."

Loveless grinned. "Of course I am bad, and I love it!" He descended from the double ladder on which he was perched and nodded to give the signal.

Immediately four men used axes to cut the thick, solid ropes holding the balloon to the ground, ropes attached at each angle of the basket.

Immediately the balloon rose above the ground… and Loveless watched it move upward above the top of the trees, drifting away while gaining altitude… seeing the older boy's head above the edge of the basket, and hearing boy James West's screams of terror.

He grinned. "Farewell boys!"

The hot-air balloon started its voyage, floating across the sky, heading out randomly.

WWW

 _Later_

More than terrified, his whole body trembling, Jimmy curled up against the back of the woven wicker and closed his eyes… but he re-opened them when he heard a moan.

He pulled the other boy into a sitting position and noticed a small cut on his forehead. It wasn't bleeding anymore but his face was bloodied.

Miniature Artie opened his eyes and blinked. "Who are you?" he asked. He glanced around him, surprised to be in a 'giant' basket. "Where am I?" Lost, afraid, child Artie started to cry. "I want my mommy," he said between two hiccups, his hands clenching. He was starting to get antsy.

Pulling mini Artie into his arms, Jimmy said, "My name's Jimmy West, I'm 10, you?"

Sniffling, the very young Artemus said, "Artemus Gordon. I'm four, almost five." He suddenly realized that there was only blue around the basket – the blue of the sky… and birds flying around them. "Birds? Why are they so close? They're supposed to be in the sky…"

Pointing upward, Jim said, "See that? We're in a hot-air-balloon… flying in the sky. That's why the birds are flying around us. We're sitting in a floating basket."

Looking up at the immense blue envelope filled with hot air, mini Artie opened his eyes wide with sheer terror. Pressing himself against Jimmy, he brought his shoulders up and curled into him looking like he was about to start crying any minute. He stuttered, "We-we're fly-flying?" Then he suddenly, shrieked. "Want to go down! Down! Down!"

Rubbing calming circles on the 4 year old boy's back, Jim said, "Shhh. Calm down. A bad man put us here, it's all I know. For now, we're stuck here. You have to be brave, okay?"

Miniature Artie let out a sob, tears falling freely from his eyes. He grabbed a tiny handful of Jimmy's blanket, pulling his knees up closer to his chin. "'Kay," he whispered.

Jimmy pressed the little boy against him. "The balloon will eventually land… and we'll find a way to go home, Artemus. Everything is going to be okay," He promised.

Mini Artie nodded. "I'm scared," he said with a small voice.

Looking up again at the envelope of the balloon Jimmy said, "I'm scared too… I climbed onto the roof of the barn once, but it was not so high..."

Snuggling even tighter against Jimmy, little-boy-Artemus said, "I made a small hot air balloon once. It flew in the air and… and it crashed to the ground."

Wiping away the other boy's tears with his thumb, Jimmy said, "We're not going to crash, but land. It's going to be a bit rough, but we won't get hurt."

Suddenly they reached low-level cloud and everything vanished around them, as if they had entered a patch of thick fog.

Not seeing anything anymore, terrified, they screamed.

WWW

Finally the blue sky came back and the two boys relaxed, just a little. Then, exhausted they both drifted off to sleep.

Hours later, mini-Artie woke up with an urgent natural need. He uncurled himself and he woke Jimmy. "Jimmy, I need to make a pee-pee."

Jimmy pulled mini Artie upright, the younger boy clutching a pair of black underwear far too big for him, then he pointed at the angle of the basket. "You can do it, here…" Then, when the other boy was busy peeing, he climbed on tiptoe and looked down, at the ground far, far below – intense curiosity replacing fear.

He immediately noticed they were losing altitude, gently, but steadily and heading toward the vast shrubby plain where the balloon would land.

He spotted a wagon pulled by a single horse following a path. "Eh! Help! Help! He yelled.

On the ground, hearing a voice coming from nowhere, the man driving the wagon halted his horses and looked around him.

He couldn't see anyone.

Puzzled, frowning, he said, "I'm sure I heard someone call for help. I'm not drunk…"

10 year old Jim turned toward mini Artie a bit anxious and said, "We're going to land in a few minutes." Then he joined the other boy.

Holding on to each other, they cried out when the basket hit the floor, hard, once, then bounced before falling on its side.

Right before the wagon.

Both Jimmy and boy-Artie were thrown out of the basket and rolled to the ground as the blue envelope fluttered down gracefully to cover them.

Lost underneath the immense piece of fabric, mini Artie panicked and rolled himself in a trembling ball while Jimmy held his hand. "Come on, Artemus, we have to find a way to get out of here.

But mini Artie refused to move, nibbling his lower lip and started to cry.

Not having any other choice, Jimmy scooped the younger boy in his arms. He could feel the small body shaking against his chest. "It's going to be alright, Artie, I promise. I'm going to take care of you, I'm going to protect you, okay?"

Blinking in surprise, miniature Artemus whispered, "Artie?

Smiling, Jimmy nodded. "Yes, I love giving nicknames to my friends. I'd like to call you that… with your permission."

Boy-Artie nodded. "Okay. We're friends?"

The envelope above him, touching his head, Jimmy headed to the side of the collapsed envelope. "Do you want to be my friend, Artie?"

The little boy nodded. "Yes, I want." Then he buried his face against Jimmy's neck.

Holding child-Artie tight against him, Jimmy managed to get out, and gasped as he found himself face to face with a tall, white haired man with a beard.

He spotted a mule – and not a horse - and a wagon where frying pans, pans, timbales, coffee pots etc., were hanging.

He was a peddler.

Jim smiled. "Hello, Sir! We need your help. We need to talk to a sheriff. I have to send a telegraph to the sheriff in Mayfield, a small town in Ohio. He'll tell my mom I'm here…"

Scratching his head, the old man pointed at the balloon. "Last time I saw that flying thing was during the war, son," he said. "What happened to you, boys?"

Jimmy sighed. "That's a good question, Sir. Where are you heading?"

The old prospector said, "Saint Louis."

Stupefied to be so far from home, Jimmy croaked, "Saint Louis?"

WWW

 _Saint Louis,_

 _Sheriff's office_

 _The next morning_

Frank Harper entered the small cell and spotted the two boys lying on the bunk, huddled under the same blanket, head on the same pillow.

The older boy, Jim, was reading a book and the younger boy, Artemus was sleeping, curled on his side, nestled against him, a tiny thumb lodged in his mouth.

He smiled and said, "Hello boys!"

Immediately Jim pulled himself into a sitting position, careful not to wake the little boy sleeping at his side and looked at the man from head to toe and then asked in a whisper, "Who are you?"

Kneeling so as to be at Jimmy's eye-level, Harper said, his voice quiet, "I'm Frank Harper, special agent of the Government, working for the Treasury Department, for the Secret Service." He pulled out his ID card from the inside pocket of his jacket and showed it to the older boy. "I came here as soon as I could. As soon as your mother was informed you were here, in Saint Louis, she used the telegraph to contact Colonel Richmond, in Washington. I'm here to escort you there. We'll take a train to Kansas City and then the Wanderer – another train, to the capital. I bought books for you for the voyage, because I know that you love reading, Jim, and I bought pencils and sketch books for Artemus, because I know he loves drawing."

Intrigued, Jimmy said, "I don't know any Colonel Richmond."

Sitting at the end of the bunk, Frank took his hat off and explained, "You see, Artemus and you were once adults. A bad man called Miguelito Loveless used a drug to change your bodies in to children's bodies and he changed your brains too. Before that you were special agents, like me, working under the President's direct orders. Colonel Richmond is my commanding officer and he's yours too."

Fascinated, Jimmy said, "Really? We're special agents of the Secret Service?... " He looked down at Artie who had put his head on his lap and was grabbing his leg."

Harper nodded. "The best. Once in Washington, we'll find a way to make you grow up again until you reach your real ages. 30 for you, and 45 for Artemus."

Looking down again at Artie who was sucking his thumb, letting out incoherent mumbles as he was dreaming, Jimmy shook his head, amazed. "He's 45? He's very old… was old. Now he is a little boy, he's 4. It's incredible." He ran his hand through mini-Artie's curls, brotherly-like and added, "That man, Loveless; who 'de-aged' us, put us in balloon and we drifted away in the sky… Fortunately it landed safely and there was a man there, on a path, with his wagon, Jack, the peddler. He was very nice to us. He gave us food and water and brought us here… and the Sheriff let us sleep here; he's nice too. He gave me a book on President Lincoln."

Harper nodded. "I'm sure you'll like it. President Lincoln was a great man." Gently scooping mini-Artie in his arms, he continued, "Can you describe to me where Loveless was?"

Feeling ashamed now that he knew he was one of the best special agents of the Secret Service, he blushed a little and confessed, "No, I'm sorry, Sir. I was too scared to watch down to the ground… but I remember what the bad man told me, he said that with the help of the winds, and with constant speed we'd be able will travel about 200 miles."

Harper nodded. "And you spent the afternoon traveling with that peddler from the spot where the balloon landed, I'd say 40 or 50 miles. Alright, Loveless was approximatively 240 or 250 miles from here. Thank you for that precious information, Jim. It will be very helpful."

Jimmy asked, "That man, Loveless, he told me that Artemus and I were best friends and so close that we could be brothers, is it true?"

Frank nodded, "Yes it's true, and the two of you are actually brothers, blood-brothers to be precise. It's a long story."

Looking down at the sleeping little boy, Jimmy said, "So he's really my brother?"

The agent ruffled the older boy's hair and added, "Yes, he is. Stay here, okay? I need to send a telegram to the office in Kansas City. Don't worry about Loveless. Special agents are searching for him right now. He'll be arrested soon. I'll be right back."

Jimmy nodded. "Okay."

WWW

 _Two days later, in the Oval office_

Pressing his face against Jimmy's stomach, holding his right leg like an anchor, mini-Artemus refused to look at the President.

He was scared by the broad-shouldered, bearded man dressed in black, holding a cigar. "Don't want him to hug me, m' scared," he said, his voice muffled.

Ulysses S. Grant, his arms opened in invitation, said, "I have a sense of dejà vu. Come on, Artemus, I just need a hug."

Embarrassed by his small friend's reaction, Jimmy said, "I'm sorry Sir, Mr. President. Artemus was very excited to see you before… he actually saw you."

Grant nodded. "I know, I'm like a bear-man and he's persuaded that I'm going to eat him," he said. He removed his black jacket, put his cigar in the ashtray and sat Indian style on the carpet, in front of his desk. "Artemus, look at me, son." He was less impressive that way, he thought. "Artemus?"

Mini-Artie shook his head his bottom lip trembling. "No," he said, tugging at Jimmy's sleeve. "I want to go home. I want to see my mommy."

Grabbing the younger boy's shoulders, Jimmy forced him to turn around – and mini Artie closed his eyes. "No-no-no!" he let out, still very afraid.

Pulling out a bunch of pages from a sketch book, covered with drawings, Jimmy said, "Show the President what you drew in the train . He loves horses, like you… and if you agree to hug him, I'm sure he will let you see his horse, and all the other horses at the White House."

Boy-Artemus whirled around and his face lit up as he looked up at him. "You sure?"

Smiling, Jimmy nodded. "Yes, I'm sure Artie. But before that, you have to hug the President, and look, he's not a bear-man."

Holding his drawings of horses (Mo and Blackjack), the four year old Artemus Gordon headed toward the President who was smiling fatherly at him, -with affection.

He slid to the floor, in front of Grant and crossed his legs too. "It's Mo and Blackjack!" he said to Grant, placing the pages covered with drawings of horses, in different positions, with lots of close-ups of their eyes, mane and tail, on the carpet, between them. "Frank found Mo and Blackjack in a clearing and then he brought them back to the Wanderer."

Grant nodded. "I know, I read Mr. Harper's report. 'But unfortunately he didn't find Loveless. Since then, he has de-aged entire populations in New Mexico and Texas… and vanished. And as we don't have a sample of the drug, we can't develop an antidote.'

Mini Artie nodded. "Frank told me that the pinto is my horse. He's big!" He spread his tiny arms wide to demonstrate the size of his horse. "This big."

The President chuckled. He reached out toward the four year old boy. "Ready to hug me now?"

Child-Artie hesitated for a couple of seconds, then he slid his tiny hand in the President's big one and moved into his arms.

He settled on Grant's lap and did his best to hug him, his small arms barely reaching the sides of the POTUS's robust chest., his head on the President's shoulder.

Chuckling Grant said, "See? I'm not going to eat you. So you like horses, right?"

Nodding mini-Artemus said, "Yes! Yes!" Then he stood and opened his arms wide. "I have a big horse! He's an Indian horse!"

Grant smiled. "Yes, I know."

Boy-Artie's small face scrunched up in a frustrated little scowl. "But I can't ride him, because I'm too small. When I will be big, Mr. President?"

Grant ruffled the boy's tamed curls with paternal love. "I don't know, Artemus. But one day, we'll find a way to make Jim and you big again, adults, like you were before."

Mini-Artie smiled. Then he took his jacket off, pulled the right sleeve of his shirt up and showed the President his tattoo. "See? I have a tattoo. It's a dragon!" then he yawned widely.

Grant nodded. "It's a beautiful dragon. You're tired, son. You need to have a nice nap. There's a big bed in the Blue Room."

Boy-Artie nodded, rubbing his fist into his right eye and yawning, eyes closing. "'M tired… Want a story about a dragon. Do you know one, Mr. President?" then he stuck a thumb in his mouth.

Smiling, Grant scooped the little boy in his arms. "Of course I do. I'm the President of the United States, I know all the stories about dragons in the world."

Eyes fluttering closed miniature Artemus asked, "Does the dragon die? B'cause I don't wan' him to die… like other dragons."

Grant smiled. "He's not going to die. I promise." He felt Artie going limp in his arms. He was asleep. He looked down at Jimmy. "Follow me, Jimmy. You need to rest too."

Frowning up at the President, Jimmy asked, "Can I stay with Artemus? He's so little and he's my brother. I need to protect him, you understand?"

The President nodded. "Of course I do. I will never separate you."

Tbc.


	6. Tag

**THE NIGHT OF THE TWO BOYS & THE PRESIDENT**

 **By Andamogirl**

WWW

 **TAG**

 _Greenhill, Illinois, Gordon's family house_

 _Three weeks later_

 _Kitchen_

Licking his lips, mini-Artie reached out a finger to his birthday cake which was standing at the edge of the table, but stopped his movement a few inches from the chocolate icing when he saw his mom's deep-frown and stern gaze. Then he heard her growl, "Artemus Gordon…"

He lowered his hand reluctantly, staring pleadingly up at his mother. "I want to eat a tiny piece of my cake, please mommy?"

Helena shook her head. "Not yet, you will have to wait until mid-afternoon, when the President will be here, not before." She saw her son's face fall in disappointment and she added, "And Harry will come too, with a present for you."

Mini-Artie wrinkled his nose. "Harry? Why?"

Helena nodded, "Yes, Harry. Because he's my friend…and thought: 'and lives in the spare room of his office now that Artie is here. Artie wouldn't understand why he lives here with me, sharing everything with me… As he thinks his father is still alive.'

Frowning, boy-Artie replied, "Because I don't like him. I don't know why."

Helena stroked her son's rosy cheek. Artemus didn't exactly have the best relationship with Harry right now, but it would change – with her little boy changing back to his old self, she reflected. 'You're a very intuitive boy, Artemus. You think he's a menace to your father… that he will replace him. I loved your father, more than everything, then I met Harry, and we fell in love. Life is like that… full of surprises', she mused. "He won't be here until tonight, because he has lots of patients to see at his office."

Mini-Artie shrugged. Then he asked, "Can I have a tiny piece of cake mommy? I just want to see if it tastes good, please?"

Helena shook her head and then she pressed a soft kiss to her son's hair. "No, Not yet, you will have to wait until mid-afternoon, my little man."

Sitting beside Jim, at the table, on a pillow, the smaller boy sighed. He took his spoon as Helena placed a bowl of steaming oatmeal in front of him. "Eat your oatmeal, to be big and strong," she said. "I made it the way you like it, with hot milk, oats, sugar and butter."

Disappointed, the 5 year old boy looked up at Helena and said, "Mid-afternoon, is it soon? Because I want to eat my cake – and blow out the candles. I'm 5!" he said proudly, then held up five fingers.

Smiling, Helena poured orange juice in a glass from a full pitcher and said, "You'll do that later. Now be a good boy and eat your oatmeal."

The little boy blew on the oatmeal to cool it down, then, poking it thoughtfully, he said, "Mommy, do you think the President is going to bring me a big present? Because he's the President. He can bring me anything he wants! Big, very big things! He could bring me… I don't know, a pony! He smiled, his eyes huge and hopeful. "Yes, a pony! I'd like to have a ponyyy so muuuch!"

Helena smiled. "You always want a pony for your birthday, Artemus. I don't know what the President is going to bring you."

She sat at the table and poured herself a glass of orange juice, then, sipping it, she watched the two boys eat their oatmeal.

After eating a few mouthfuls, feeling suddenly sad, making small circles in his cooling oatmeal, miniature Artemus said, "I'd like dad to be here… Are you sure he can't be here, mommy?"

Helena shook her head and her heart twisted as she ruffled her son's wild curls. "No, sweetie. He's gone… I mean, he's in San Francisco, at a pharmacists' conference. I don't know when he'll be back…" 'He won't, ever, he's dead', she thought her heart aching. "But he left a present for you, knowing that he wouldn't be here for your birthday…'In fact, Harry bought it…' She added, "And Harry will give you a present too, and I too, of course." She smiled. "You're going to have lots of presents, are you happy?"

Mini-Artie nodded, his chocolate eyes sparkling excitedly, his cheeks pink with pleasure. "Yeeees!" Then, he plunged his spoon in his oatmeal again.

WWW

 _Later, mid-afternoon_

Helena Gordon sitting in an armchair on the porch of the red brick house, took a sip of mint tea while watching her son Artemus sitting on the other side of the driveway leading to the house, on the flower-covered grass and started her musing.

Her (again) little boy was surrounded by three cats, petting them each in turn, White Socks – her own cat Marmalade, her son's cat along with AG, Jim's cat. President Grant had commandeered the Wanderer for Pike and Harper, temporarily replacing its occupants in order to widen and speed up the search for Loveless. As the two agents were allergic to cats, and because also, they needed room in the stable cars for their own horses, all pets and mounts had left the train and ended up there. They were happy there. The cats adored being together and the horses were happy to have immense fields to graze and to gallop in, and loved to play with the other horses stabled at the house, Harry's bay gelding, called Chocolate and hers, a white mare called Snowflake.

She focused on Jim then, or rather Jimmy as he was still a 10 year old boy, who was sitting cross-legged beside her son whom he considered as his little brother. He was holding a book where all the animals of the world where pictured.

Artemus had offered it to his 'big brother'.

She smiled. Mina West had decided to let her own son stay with Artemus until a solution was found to the de-aging problem. Firstly because Artemus had a big tantrum when he learned that Jimmy and he would be separated if the other boy went back home, and secondly because Jimmy had refused to leave Artemus's side, telling his mother that he would run away from home to be with Artemus, he loved like he was his own little brother.

Her smiled broadened, they were inseparable. Even at night, they slept in the same bed, Artemus snuggled up against Jimmy.

She sighed, feeling a pang of sadness. She would have loved to have another child, but her husband's death hadn't made it possible.

She took another sip of mint tea and grimaced. It was cold. She frowned seeing a carriage move ahead in the driveway leading to the house. It was escorted by four troopers… and she could see a brown pony attached to the rear end of the vehicle trotting behind.

She stood and said, "Boys, we have visitors, come here!"

Immediately the two boys joined Helena, the cats following Artemus and Jimmy, holding his book, still opened in the middle.

Ulysses S. Grant left the carriage, holding a cardboard box and looked around him, smiling. It was always a pleasure to come here, he thought, admiring (again) the lovely two storey, red brick house nestled at the foothill of the Eagle Ridge forest, surrounded by immense green fields covered with poppies and cornflowers and big old oaks, and at the far end of a field, he spotted horses. There was a river nearby with a small pebble bank and immense willow trees, perfect to fish or bathe in.

Seeing Helena Gordon head toward him and the two boys running in his direction, he smiled broadly. "Good afternoon Mrs. Gordon, hello boys," he said.

Mini Artemus grinned, dashed toward the President and hugged his leg. "Mr. President! Mr. President!" Excited, he looked up and asked, "The pony is for me?"

Grant nodded. "Yes, Artemus, the pony is for you. Happy birthday."

Mini-Artie squealed with joy and ran toward the pony waiting at the rear of the carriage. He touched the small horse's head and giggled when the pony nuzzled his tiny hand. "You're a beautiful pony… you're my beautiful pony." He started jumping up and down over-excited. "I have a ponyyyyy! A po-ny! A pony-pony-pony, a ponyyyyy!" he chanted.

President Grant joined the boy and explained, "I know that you would like to mount Mo, but you can't, because he's big and it's dangerous. But you can ride a pony."

Mini Artie tugged at Grant's pants. "Up! Up!" he commanded eyes sparkling with excitement.

Ulysses S. Grant got hold of the boy under the armpits and lifted him carefully before settling him on the miniature horse.

Mini-Artie hugged Grant's side. "Thank you-thank you, thank youuuuu!" he said, tears of pure joy rolling down his rosy cheeks. "I love my pony!"

Ulysses S. Grant's hand came to rest on child-Artemus's head, running his fingers through the little boy's unruly hair affectionately. "I'm glad you like it, Artemus."

Helena said, "And your dad's present is in the stable. It's a saddle for your pony. As for my present, it's in your bedroom."

Eyes shining with intense curioisity mini-Artie asked, "What is it?"

Helena smiled. "Well, see for yourself. It has something to do with a silver star…"

The little boy squealed with joy again. "It's a sheriff"s costume!"

The old woman nodded. "Yes."

Mini-Artie wrapped his small arms around his mother's neck and kissed her cheek. "Thank you mommy! I'm a sheriff!"

Caressing the small horse's dark brown mane, Jimmy said, "Hello Mr. President," before reaching up to shake the bearded man's large hand.

President Grant shook the boy's hand. "Hello, Jimmy, how are you?"

Jimmy grinned. "I'm good, thank you, Sir." Looking up at Artemus mounted on his pony, beaming, he said, "You know, Artie wanted a pony for his birthday."

Grant nodded, "I know. Helena told me." He offered the cardboard box to Jimmy. "It's not your birthday, but I thought it would be good that you have something too, so that you are both happy today. I'm sure you're going to like it."

Excited, Mini-Artie said, "What's inside? Open the box! Open it Jimmy!" and Jimmy opened it.

He pulled out a cavalry hat, from the box.

Mouth agape with total surprise, Jimmy looked up at Grant, who said, "I know that you want to be in the cavalry, later. Let's start with the hat."

Grinning from ear to ear, Jimmy hugged the President, and mumbled, "Thank you, Sir," as he was overwhelmed by emotion.

He placed the hat on his head, which fell down, covering his face.

Mini-Artie giggled. "Too big!"

Grant chuckled. "One day, it'll fit you perfectly, Jimmy." Then, looking at the other boy he asked, "Now that you have a pony, Artemus, you need to think of a name for her."

Frowning, boy-Artie rubbed his tiny chin pensively. "It's a girl… I don't know… Yes, I know, I know. She's all-brown, I'm going to call her Licorice because she has the color of licorice sticks. My daddy has licorice sticks in his pharmacy."

Grant nodded. "Licorice is a beautiful name."

WWW

 _Later_

Ulysses S. Grant lit a long cigar, blew out the match and took a series of long puffs. Then turning toward Mrs. Gordon, sitting like him in an armchair, he said, "The cake was delicious, thank you."

Helena blushed with pleasure. "Thank you very much, Mr. President and thank you again for coming to Artemus's birthday and for giving him the present of his dreams, a pony. He's a very lucky boy."

Grant smiled. "I wouldn't miss it for the world. I have a father's love for Artemus." Then frowning, a bit embarrassed, he asked, "I never asked you if you agreed with that."

Mrs. Gordon nodded. "Love cannot be commanded, Mr. President, you can't chose to give it to someone, or not. It happens, or not. I'm very happy and very grateful that Artemus has found a surrogate father in you. I wanted to tell you that for years, since you chose to take him under your wing."

Still frowning, Grant added, "What about Harry?"

Helena smiled. "He's not jealous of your father-son relationship. Harry understood a long time ago that Artemus and he would be best friends that's all. Harry has never replaced my late husband in Artemus's heart., and I'm sorry to tell you that, but you won't either. No one will. But there's a father-son-like bond between you and again I'm very happy and very grateful for it."

Smiling, protected from the sun by the porch they watched Artemus in his sheriff costume, large hat on his head, a silver star gleaming on his chest, riding Licorice in the driveway, sitting on a mini-saddle, Jimmy, cavalry hat on the back of his head, holding the reins, walking the younger boy.

Helena took a sip of lemonade and said, "Do you think that Dr. Maitland and the other scientists will find an antidote?"

Grant sighed. "They're still searching. Fortunately, we managed to capture one of Loveless's aeronauts and his cargo of powdered de-aging drug. And we have enough of it to run tests in order to create an antidote. But it will take some time. I'm sorry."

Once again they watched the two boys. This time it was Jimmy who was riding Licorice and mini-Artie held the reins, walking Jimmy around.

She smiled. "At least they're happy together. What they experiences didn't affect them. That's not entirely true. Artemus is sad his father is not here. Fortunately, he doesn't know he's dead. I told him he was in San Francisco and that I didn't know when he will come back."

Grant nodded. "You did the right thing. Boys at that age are very sensitive, plus, Artemus is very emotional. Knowing that his father is dead would have broken his heart, he would have been devastated."

Helena took a sip of lemonade and grimaced. It was tepid. "But if they never grow up again and remain children for all of eternity? What's going to happen?" She took a couple of deep breaths to get herself back under control. It wouldn't help if she started to panic.

Placing a reassuring hand on Helena's arm, Grant said, "Every problem has its solution, and we will find it, I promise you, Helena. Push those thoughts out of your head, and enjoy the day. It's Artemus birthday today, he's five."

Helena nodded and smiled, "You're right. Let's be happy."

But the heart wasn't totally in it.

WWW

 _Two weeks later_

Licorice looked up at the man standing in front of her, rubbing her head, recognizing his scent but not what he looked like and she snorted, puzzled.

Re-aged Artemus smiled. "It's me, Lico, Artemus. Two weeks ago I was five, again. I spent all day and nights too, or almost all, sitting on your back… you were my pet pony." He felt a nudge on his back and turned around to find himself with Mo nuzzling his head. "Hello, Mo."

Mo snorted loudly in greeting.

Grinning, Artemus patted the side of his powerful neck and Mo nuzzled his owner's hair affectionately. "Hello big boy, I missed you."

Licorice moved to the horse's side and jealous, she rubbed her muzzle against Artie's stomach, whinnying, demanding attention.

Artemus chuckled, "Don't worry, I still love you, Lico." He patted the animal's mane and spotted Jim, adult again, like him talking to Blackjack, a little further in the shadow of a big oak. He smiled. "It's over." He rubbed his right arm where Dr. Henderson had injected him with the antidote that morning. Then, he had been too weak and sick to move from his bed for the whole afternoon. He heard, "Artie!" and saw Jim head toward him, riding his stallion bareback. He too had recovered his 'last years' and had suffered from the aftereffects of the antidote, but as he was younger, it had lasted less long, he mused. He looked down at Licorice and added, "I'm too big for you now, little girl, and you won't accompany me in my missions throughout the country, Mo will. But I don't want you to be lonely here, so I have a surprise for you. I was lucky to find him so rapidly, on a farm not far from here. I hope you will find him… to your liking. He's a beautiful pony."

Licorice snorted, intrigued.

Smiling, Artemus headed toward the house, the pinto horse and the brown pony following him – Jim riding Blackjack in tow.

Licorice suddenly stopped when she spotted a black and white pony grazing the grass next to a white picket fence.

The other pony looked at her and snorted.

Licorice looked up at Artie, and snuggled her nose against his hip. Artie chuckled. "Don't be shy… His name is Spots. I'm sure you're going to like each other."

Licorice bobbed her head up and down and looked back at the male pony who had now noticed her. She trotted to join him.

Sliding off Blackjack, Jim joined Artie and said, "You had a good idea, Artie. Lico will be happy with Spots… Look at them! They're nuzzling each other. Looks like a good start." He felt Blackjack rubbing his muzzle against his shoulder, stamping a hoof against the ground. "My horse is getting restless… He needs action, and I too. Let's go back to the house. "

Mo nudged Artemus with his nose and whinnied in complete agreement. "You're right, It's time to get back in the saddle."

Jim nodded. "And find Loveless."

The end.


End file.
